Tears
by Ran Hime
Summary: Semua berawal dari rasa sakit yang diberikan oleh Uchiha bersaudara. Kehidupan Deidara pun berubah drastis ketika ia tidak bisa mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliahnya semester akhir. Begitu pula adiknya yang terpaksa berhenti dari sekolahnya. "DANNAAA!" pekik Deidara tertahan/"Aku mencintaimu, Dei!" Dan semua pun menjadi gelap./Permintaan maaf untuk fic Truth, That I Love You chap 9
1. Chapter 1

Deidara menatap sang adik dengan khawatir. Sudah beberapa hari ini, Naruto enggan untuk makan. Tubuhnya terlihat semakin lemah. Kulit tan-nya memucat, bahkan wajah yang dulu ceria itu kini terlihat datar dengan pandangan kosong. Semua memang telah berubah semenjak 7 bulan yang lalu. Sejak mereka meninggalkan Konoha dan lari ke Suna. Semua berubah ketika Naruto tidak lagi mau pergi ke sekolah. Dan kehidupan adik satu-satunya berakhir di Yayasan Penitipan Anak (YPA).

.

.

.

Tears

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

By: Ran Hime

Rate: M

Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Pair: SasuNaru, ItaDei sligh SaiNaru, SasoDei

Warning: AU, AR, OOC, Yaoi, Mpreg. Alur maju dan mundur, Typo.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Tatapannya tetap kosong menatap ke depan. Shapire-nya tidak sedikitpun memancarkan kehidupan. Apa salahnya? Bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu. Ia hanya seorang yatim piatu dan hidup bersama kakak laki-laki satu-satunya. Bukan inginnya juga mendapati kenyataan bahwa harta peninggalan orang tuanya malah dimiliki orang lain yang mengaku sebagai keluarga ibunya. Bukan maunya, ia terusir dari rumah mewah yang selama ini ditempati keluarganya ketika ia masih berumur 10 tahun.

Ia bahkan tetap bisa tegar ketika harus tinggal di jalanan selama 3 bulan. Tidak mengeluh sedikitpun ketika perutnya keroncongan akibat Deidara menolak bantuan dari Hidan. Ia tetap tersenyum menghadapi semua yang terjadi.

Lalu kenapa ia sekarang tidak dapat tersenyum sedikitpun?

Apa yang terjadi?

"Naruto!"

Mengacuhkan seruan kakaknya, Naruto mengangkat tangannya untuk Mengarahkan jari-jarinya ke depan, mengelus perutnya yang membuncit dari balik Hakama yang ia kenakan. Apa ini? Ia tetap mengelus perutnya yang kian membesar. Ia menutup mata?

Kenapa bisa?

Ia adalah bocah laki-laki yang selama hidupnya selalu tersenyum. Ia menerima semua yang ada pada tubuhnya. Lahir dengan gen dan sel yang berbeda dari pada kebanyakan lelaki pun tidak membuatnya terpuruk. Ia tetap memeriksakan diri ke dokter langganan keluarganya seperti saat orang tuanya masih ada.

Apa salahnya, hingga 'orang itu' memperkosanya dan menyemburkan bibitnya ke dalam tubuhnya? Ia masih normal dan sangat tergila-gila dengan Karin, salah satu senpai-nya meski ia hanyalah bocah berumur 14 tahun. Apa salahnya hingga 'orang itu' menggagahinya berkali-kali sampai perutnya harus 'terisi'? Jika ia bisa memutar waktu, ia akan meminta kakaknya untuk menolak uluran tangan dari sahabat ayahnya. Ia akan lebih memilih tinggal di jalanan daripada harus membuat 'orang itu' merasa tersaingi dan membuatnya terpuruk.

"Kau harus makan!"

Menghiraukan bujukan kakaknya, ia memegang perutnya sembari meringis dan membuka mata. Ternyata bayinya mulai nakal dan sering menendang perutnya. Inikah rasanya sedang mengandung? Rasanya ia ingin tertawa ketika melihat perutnya yang nampak seperti orang terkena busung lapar. Ia laki-laki, akan tetapi bisa mengandung.

Kenapa dipertahankan?

Ia bahkan tidak tahu alasannya. Padahal keadaan bayinya sangat lemah. Besar kemungkinan untuk tetap bertahan tidak lebih dari 30%. Tapi ia tetap menjaga kandungannya sampai menginjak 8 bulan.

Mengapa dipertahankan?

Jika sosok itu terlahir seperti ayahnya, bukankah hanya menambah luka akibat pelecehan seksual tersebut. Bahkan bayi di dalam perutnya telah menghancurkan segala mimpinya.

Ia masih bisa merasakan betapa senangnya ketika ia bertemu kawan lamanya di SJS (Suna Junior School), Inuzuka Kiba. Ia masih bisa tertawa dan melupakan masalah yang membuat hatinya terkoyak. Hingga tiga bulan kemudian, candaan sang teman yang membuat kenyataan terungkap. 'Kau semakin gemuk, Nar!'

Perlahan telinganya menuli saat penjelasan demi penjelasan dari dokter membuat Deidara menangis, seminggu setelah kondisinya sering menurun. Kakaknya memeluk tubuhnya sembari sesunggukan. Ia mematung, dadanya sesak dan ia mulai berhenti berharap untuk tetap bisa menginjak SJS dan berakhir di YPA. Kakaknya menerima tawaran nenek Chiyo, pemilik Yayasan, untuk tinggal di tempat wanita bermarga Akasuna tersebut. Ia tidak tega jika adiknya harus naik turun kendaraan umum dari rumah ke YPA dan sebaliknya, mengingat semakin besar perutnya semakin lemah pula fisiknya.

Apa salahnya?

Itulah kalimat yang sering diucapkan Deidara setiap malam. Setiap kali menunggui Naruto yang tidak nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Sering mengigau dalam tidurnya dan memohon kepada si brengsek itu agar berhenti menyakiti tubuhnya. Sembari mengelus kening adiknya, ia mencoba menenangkan Naruto agar teriakan dalam tidur adiknya berhenti. Sampai kapan penderitaan merenggut keceriaan adiknya.

Meski Deidara mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama seperti adiknya, namun dia tidak semalang sang adik yang memang 'istimewa'. Tujuannya pergi dari Konoha hanyalah ingin menghapus memori buruk yang telah dilukis oleh 'orang itu' . Namun kini ada yang akan membuat 'orang itu' kembali memasuki kehidupannya.

Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi?

"Kau bisa menyakiti bayimu!"

Mendengar kata bayi, Naruto berhenti mengelus perutnya lalu menatap kakaknya, "Antarkan aku ke dalam, Dei-nii." pintanya dengan suara parau, "Aku ingin istirahat."

Deidara segera beranjak dari kursi taman YPA. Ia membantu Naruto untuk bangun.

Naruto memegang pinggangnya ketika ia merasa betapa sulitnya untuk berdiri. Lagi-lagi ia ingin tertawa. Bukankah dirinya adalah bocah hiperaktif yang selalu berlari kesana kemari? Tapi lihatlah! Bahkan untuk berjalan saja ia membutuhkan kakaknya untuk memapah tubuhnya.

Terkadang ia berfikir, apakah ia harus bersyukur mendapatkan kakak sebaik Deidara? Rela membanting tulang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Bekerja keras dalam segala hal demi dirinya dan juga kuliah kakaknya. Sedangkan ia hanya dituntut untuk belajar dan tetap mempertahankan beasiswanya selama bersekolah di Konoha Junior School(KJS), sekolah elit kepunyaan sahabat baik ayahnya. Ataukah ia harus memaki kakaknya yang masih mau mengurusi dirinya? Sedangkan ia sudah gagal memenuhi harapan kakaknya. Ia sudah begitu membuat kakaknya repot, meski Deidara tidak merasa direpotkan.

Naruto berjalan tertatih sembari memegang perutnya yang terasa berat. Dan disampingnya, Deidara memapah tubuhnya agar tidak terseok ketika melangkah.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang menghalangi jalannya. Mata Deidara membulat tidak percaya melihat sosok di depannya.

"Dei!"

Suara barithon itu membuat tubuh Naruto bergetar. Wajahnya semakin pucat. Ia melangkah mundur menatap orang tersebut. Sembari mengucapkan kalimat 'jangan lakukan 'itu' lagi', Naruto semakin histeris dalam pikirannya. Dan pandangannya pun menggelap seiring tubuhnya yang terjatuh di dalam dekapan kakaknya. Air mata terjatuh dari sudut matanya yang tertutup.

To be Continue...


	2. Chapter 2

Mata oniknya tidak percaya. Orang yang dicarinya selama berbulan-bulan, ternyata tinggal di YPA milik nenek sahabatnya. Ia tersenyum menatap wajah orang yang disayangi oleh ayahnya. Namun senyumnya menguar ketika melihat salah satu dari dua pirang tersebut pingsan.

"Astaga, Naruto!" ujarnya sembari mendekati Deidara yang mencoba mempertahankan tubuh adiknya agar tidak jatuh.

Ia terkejut ketika melihat perut bocah 14 tahun tersebut nampak besar.

"Nar!"

Ia memperhatikan wajah Deidara yang nampak panik. Tanpa bertanya lebih jauh tentang apa yang terjadi, ia mengambil tubuh Naruto dan membopongnya.

"Sai!" ujar Deidara lirih.

"Tunjukkan dimana kamarnya, Dei!" seru Sai ketika menyadari kondisi Naruto kian lemah.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Deidara mengangguk lalu berjalan membimbing Sai menuju kamar adiknya.

.

.

.

Tears

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

By: Ran Hime

Rate: M

Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Pair: SasuNaru, ItaDei sligh SaiNaru, SasoDei

Warning: AU, AR, OOC, Yaoi, Mpreg. Alur maju dan mundur, Typo

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Tatapannya kosong seolah menerawang jauh ke masa lalu. Ia duduk terdiam meringkuk di sudut kamar mandi. Tidak dihiraukan olehnya air-air dari shower yang jatuh mengguyur tubuh pucat miliknya yang masih tertutup pakaian lengkap. Ia menyesal!

Di dalam hidupnya, seorang Uchiha Itachi tidak pernah sekalipun merasakan perasaan seperti terpuruk. Tapi hanya karena orang itu, orang yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari dunianya, ia merasa seperti orang terbodoh di dunia. Jika ditanya siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab atas sakitnya ayahnya, maka ia akan berteriak 'Aku'. Namun sayangnya, tidak ada yang bertanya perihal alasan mengapa dua Namikaze bersaudara itu pergi, hingga membuat ayahnya sakit-sakitan. Ia sangat tahu, jika ayahnya begitu menyayangi putra dari sahabat lamanya tersebut. Apalagi bocah ingusan yang ceria dan sangat hiperaktif itu. Betapa ia merasa iri ketika ayahnya yang terkesan dingin, ternyata bisa tertawa lebar karena celotehan dari bungsu Namikaze.

Terkadang Itachi berfikir, seandainya ia menolak tawaran adiknya. Pasti semua tidak akan terjadi. Pasti pemuda blonde itu tidak akan membencinya dan tidak akan pergi dari Konoha. Namun sayangnya, kata seandainya tidak mampu merubah semuanya. Orang yang ia sukai tidak mungkin memaafkan dirinya. Luka yang ia berikan tidak hanya di fisik akan tetapi juga di hati.

"Dei!" ujarnya lirih sembari menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lututnya, "Maafkan aku!"

Itachi masih ingat dengan sangat jelas ekspresi Deidara ketika itu. Ia menangis dan meringkuk di atas ranjang Apartemen Sasuke. Pemuda blonde itu bahkan menepis kasar tangan Itachi -ketika hendak membelai rambutnya- sembari berteriak mengumpat disela isakannya. Ia menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat berantakan setelah 'kegiatan' pemaksaan tersebut.

Ia sesenggukan merasakan apa yang telah terjadi kepadanya. Tidakkah Itachi mengerti, jika ia benci pemaksaan. Tidakkah Itachi merasakan betapa ia terluka. Bukan hanya karena kebohongan yang telah Uchiha itu buat, akan tetapi juga karena rasa sakit akibat pelecehan yang dibuat oleh sahabatnya.

Masihkah ia percaya itu karena Itachi mencintainya?

Cinta itu menjaga, bukan merusak.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

Sai mencoba meredam amarahnya ketika mendengar setiap kalimat demi kalimat dari penjelasan Deidara. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat lututnya. Tujuan awalnya ke YPA adalah untuk menemui Sasori. Belum juga bertemu Sasori, dua pemuda blonde telah mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia tersenyum ketika terlintas wajah dua Namikaze di pikirannya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah bangku taman YPA. Matanya membulat ketika 2 sosok pirang tersebut adalah Namikaze. Apalagi setelah melihat keadaan bocah kesayangan ayahnya. Tubuhnya semakin kurus dengan kandungan hampir menginjak 8 bulan, hasil perbuatan adiknya.

Ia telah gagal dalam mendidik kedua adiknya. Jika itu Sasuke, ia tidak akan heran. Adik bungsunya memang sering bercinta dengan pemuda yang diajak ke Apartemen adiknya tersebut. Tapi ini Itachi! Adik yang diharapkan olehnya untuk bisa mengurus perusahan ayahnya, menggantikannya kelak. Bagaimana Itachi bisa sampai senekat itu?

"Sai!"

Mata oniknya menatap ke sumber suara. Lihatlah betapa menyedihkan pemuda cantik di depannya. Harus semenderita apa lagi hidupnya setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Mengapa ia masih harus menerima pelecehan, hingga membuatnya harus menjual diri demi adiknya.

"Jangan katakan kepada paman Fugaku!" pinta Deidara.

Namikaze sulung tidak ingin sosok yang dianggap seperti ayahnya itu semakin sakit. Ia cukup mengerti dengan semuanya. Ia tidak akan menuntut apapun dari Uchiha. Ia tidak akan meminta pertanggungjawaban dari 'orang itu', sekalipun calon keponakannya membutuhkan ayah. Ia akan mengurusnya sendiri. Memberikan adiknya kepada 'orang itu' sama saja seperti menyerahkan adiknya kepada penderitaan yang lebih dalam.

" 'Dia' harus bertanggung jawab, Dei!"

"Aku tidak ingin paman murka. Naruto sudah dianggap anak oleh paman."

"Tapi tetap sa-"

"Lagipula," potong Deidara, "Naruto bukan anak gadis."

"Kau juga tahu kalau 'dia' tidak suka perempuan."

Mereka berdua terdiam.

Sai berfikir, ayahnya akan semakin marah jika mengetahui hal ini nanti. Semakin cepat ayahnya tahu, maka akan semakin baik. Dan adiknya... Ayahnya lah yang akan mengurus hal itu.

"Pulanglah, Dei! Ayah membutuhkanmu."

Deidara menggeleng. Ia tidak mungkin menemui Fugaku. Apalagi pamannya sakit karena terlalu merindukan adiknya. Apa yang harus dikatakan olehnya, saat berhadapan dengan Fugaku? Ia sudah menyecewakan Lelaki tersebut. Ia tidak bisa menjaga 'anak' kesayangan pamannya.

Masihkah ia bisa menatap wajah pamannya.

"Katakan saja keadaan kalian baik. Dengan melihatmu, ayah akan membaik, Dei!"

"Akan kuusahakan."

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

Mata obsidiannya menatap papan nama di atas pintu di depannya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di KJS dalam beberapa bulan ini. Bocah ingusan itu sudah membuat semua orang repot. Kenapa pula ia mesti menghilang. Dan ayahnya...

Tidakkah ayahnya tahu, jika tugas kuliahnya menumpuk. Dengan tega ayahnya mengancam akan menyuruh Sai agar tidak lagi memberinya uang, jika ia tidak mau ikut mencari 2 Namikaze tersebut.

Ia semakin muak dengan orang-orang blonde itu. Mereka telah merebut perhatian ayahnya. Dan kini mereka sudah membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa bercinta seperti biasanya.

Damn!

Sasuke memutar knop pintu di depannya. Dengan angkuh ia melenggang masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah KJS. Ia berhenti di depan meja kerja kepala sekolah.

"Katakan kemana bocah itu pindah!" ujarnya dingin.

Wanita di depannya mendengus. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mantan muridnya dulu. Seperti biasanya, pemuda Uchiha bungsu itu angkuh dan berbeda dengan dua kakaknya.

"Sudah kukatakan, bukan! Dia pindah ke SJS di suna." Tsunade Senju terlalu lelah menanggapi Uchiha di depannya. Harus berapa kali ia mengatakan hal yang sama. Namikaze Naruto pindah ke Suna.

"Aku sudah mencarinya ke sana. Tapi tidak ada."

"Terserah kau! Itu bukan urusanku. Kenapa kau tidak mengaduk kota Suna saja." ujar Tsunade sinis.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Memang percuma berada di sini, toh wanita mantan Sensei-nya itu akan menjawab hal yang sama. Lalu kenapa dia masih juga datang ke sini?

Entahlah! Ia ingin cepat menemukan bocah itu. Lagipula ia juga sedikit merindukan 'tempat' hangat itu. Ia merindukan teriakan yang dianggapnya suatu nyanyian itu. Ia merindukan desahan dari suara cempreng dari bocah itu. Hah… bahkan ia juga merindukan bibir mungil yang pernah ia nikmati sekaligus memanjakan 'miliknya' tersebut. Heh… ia belum pernah merasakan hal itu seperti saat ia bercinta dengan orang lain.

Sasuke menyeringai dan menentukan tempat pencarian yang baru, Kota Suna.

Persetan dengan kuliahnya. Toh, itu kampus ayahnya.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

Sai memeluk tubuh mungil yang bergetar itu. Ia mengusap helaian pirang milik bocah yang sedang sesenggukan. Bocah yang pernah akan dijodohkan dengannya. Namun gagal karena mereka sama-sama normal. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto sekacau ini setelah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Hiks... Ma-maafkan aku, Sai-nii! Aku sudah mengecewakan ayah," ujar Naruto sesenggukan.

Naruto mencengkeram erat kemeja Sai. Ia semakin terisak ketika teringat harapan-harapan seorang Fugaku padanya. Ia sudah gagal dan tidak mungkin bisa mewujudkan harapan orang yang dipanggilnya ayah tersebut. "Ayah pasti marah."

"Sstt... Ayah tidak akan marah pada Naru, jika Naru mau pulang."

"Ak-aku takut Sai-nii. Dia dia menyakitiku. Aku takut." ujarnya semakin sesenggukan.

"Dia siapa Naru! Katakan siapa yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini," desak Sai, "Dia harus bertanggung jawab."

Naruto semakin mengeratkan cengkeraman tangannya. Ia menggeleng semakin sesenggukan.

"Aku takut Sai-nii. Dia menyakitiku. Dia-dia memaksaku. Dia 'menusuk'ku. Dan dia..." Naruto tidak mampu mengatakan hal yang disimpannya selama hampir 8 bulan ini. Air matanya semakin mengalir.

Sai mengeratkan pelukannya. Menyakinkan Naruto bahwa 'dia' tidak akan menyakiti bocah pirang tersebut.

"Katakan siapa orang yang sudah menyakitimu, Naru!"

"Di-dia... Sasuke-nii!"

Mata obsidian itu melebar mendengar pengakuan bocah blonde 14 tahun yang ada dipelukannya.

To be continue...

Maaf kalo chapter ini mengecewakan. Saya tidak tahu mesti berkata apa, ketika banyak yang memberikan respon kepada fic ini. Jujur, bahkan saya tidak bermaksud melanjutkan fic ini, karena awalnya cuma iseng pas nulis, hehehe

Terima kasih sudah mau memberikan review senpai dan reader semuanya.

.

.

.

Balasan review:

**Rin Miharu-Uzu: **

Iya ini MPREG.

Kalau lanjut, jangan berharap sebagus chap pertama yang nulisnya dadakan, hehe.

**MJ:**

Hai juga!

Wah makasih.

Kalo soal yang ngrape Naru, jawabannya di chapter ini.

Sai Naru sebatas kakak adik kok, mereka kan sama-sama straigh.

Ini sudah update,

makasih buat .

**Vz:**

Jangan guling-guling,nanti capek.

Hehe makasih sudah bilang fic ini bagus.

**Han gege:**

kalau soal itu, chap ini jawabannya.

**84RIni:**

Iya.

Ini jawabanya, soal siapa orang itu.

**Guest:**

Hehe... Sempat bingung buat lanjutannya.

Soalnya ndak kepikiran buat lanjutin fic dadakan ini.

Makasih udah mau menunggu fic ini di update.

**ca kun:**

Hehe

maaf Senpai, sudah menyecewakan senpai di chap 8 dan 9

**botol pasir:**

Huaww, Senpai yang nulis fic 'AKU' kan? Aku suka banget sama karya Senpai.

Makasih udah mau ngasih review, Senpai.

**Reita:**

Hehe, aku juga suka kalo dei jadi kakaknya Naru

.

.

Dan yang log in, saya balas lewat PM

Terimaksih sudah mau membaca fic ini ^_^

Mohon review-nya untuk chap in ya senpai dan reader sekalian ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Tears 3

_Naruto membuka mata perlahan. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah pemuda bermata onik dengan nafas teratur tengah memeluk tubuhnya erat. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir. Rasa jijik datang ketika ia mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia benci dirinya sendiri. Ia benci pada suara desahan yang ia keluarkan. Bahkan ia juga membenci pemuda yang tertidur di depannya._

_Dengan hati-hati ia melepas pelukan pemuda di depannya. Membuatnya meringis karena ada gerakan tiba-tiba di bawah sana ketika pemuda yang terlelap itu menggerakkan tubuhnya. Naruto menunduk, menatap benda panjang yang ujungnya ternyata masih tertanam di rektumnya. Sekali lagi ia merasa jijik saat menyentuh benda gemuk itu dan mencoba menyeluarkannya dari rektumnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang sembari menahan sakit. Darah dan cairan putih kental keluar dari rektumnya. Dengan langkah pelan ia menuruni ranjang yang penuh darah dan ceceran cairan dari kegiatan panas yang mereka lakukan beberapa jam yang lalu._

_"Dei-nii!" ujarnya lirih sembari mengambil celana seragam birunya di lantai. Memakainya dengan gerakan pelan sembari menahan sakit di selangkangannya yang terasa ngilu. Mata birunya menelusuri ruangan mencari baju putihnya. Lagi-lagi ia menangis ketika melihat seragamnya tertindi tubuh polos di ranjang. Ia pun memutuskan mengambil seragam milik pemuda yang menidurinya. Meski kebesaran, setidaknya ia tidak harus bertelanjang dada ketika keluar dari kamar berantakan itu._

_"Dei-nii!" suara lemah keluar dari bibirnya yang bengkak._

_Ia melangkah dengan tertatih. Mengabaikan rasa sakit dan pening di kepalanya. Ia trus melangkah menyusuri koridor penginapan. Hatinya sakit, tubuhnya sakit dan semuanya sakit. Ia tidak berhenti melangkah meninggalkan penginapan dengan terseok. Menerobos senja yang kian mempertemukan dirinya dengan malam. Melewati lalu lalang yang semakin ramai. Kepalanya kian pusing. Dan penglihatannya mengabur. Tubuhnya roboh entah kemana. Namun sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya, ia dapat mendengar suara teriakan-teriakan dan sesuatu yang menghantam tubuhnya._

_"Dei-nii!"_

_Kesadarannya pun menghilang._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Tears

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

By: Ran Hime

Rate: M

Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Pair: SasuNaru, ItaDei sligh SasoDei, SaiNaru.

Warning: AU, AR, Yaoi, OOC, Mpreg, alur maju-mundur, typo.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Sai berjalan menaiki tangga rumahnya dengan lunglai. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Pikirannya kacau setelah ia meninggalkan YPA. Apa yang harus dikatakan kepada ayahnya? Ia menghela nafas ketika teringat kembali bocah _pirang_ tersebut.

Sai berjalan menuju kamar ayahnya. Mungkin dengan kabar yang ia bawa, ayahnya akan lebih baik. Hanya sekedar pemberitahuan bahwa ia telah menemukan 'anak' kesayangan ayahnya. Ia menatap setiap sudut ruangan yang kini semakin terasa sepi sejak 7 bulan yang lalu.

Dulu, rumahnya selalu ramai setiap kali Naruto berkunjung untuk Fugaku. Ia akan membuat ayahnya merasa tidak kesepian setelah ibunya lama meninggal. Bocah itu selalu menjadi obat untuk despresi Fugaku akibat terlalu memikirkan kelakuan anak bungsunya. Betapa berharganya Naruto untuk ayahnya, sampai Fugaku menyuruh Naruto memanggil dirinya ayah. Kehadiran bocah_ blonde_ itu lebih dari cukup untuk menggantikan keberadaan Sasuke yang memilih tinggal di Apartemen.

Sai berhenti di depan pintu kamar ayahnya. Ia menutup mata mengingat kejadian di YPA tadi sore. Awalnya ia tidak begitu yakin jika Sasuke berani 'menyentuh' Naruto. Deidara menjelaskan semuanya dan menyerahkan seragam putih yang penuh darah dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke di bagian dada kanan tersebut. Bukan hanya penuturan dari Deidara yang menjadi bukti. Akan tetapi juga penuturan Naruto. Ia masih ingat bagaimana kondisi bocah tersebut. Bagaimana keadaannya ketika menceritakan kelakuan bejat adiknya. Bocah itu tertekan dan sulit untuk ditenangkan setiap kali ia mengucapkan kalimat demi kalimat dari bibirnya yang bergetar itu.

Menghela nafas dan mengatur pikirannya, Sai membuka pintu kamar ayahnya. Ia melangkah masuk dan berjalan ke arah Fugaku yang sedang tertidur di ranjangnya.

Sai menarik kursi lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi tersebut. Ia menatap wajah lelaki berumur setengah abad di depannya. Gurat kelelahan nampak bertengger di kulit pucat sedikit berkeriput itu. Apa yang akan dirasakan oleh ayahnya, ketika mengetahui keadaan Naruto nanti?, pikir Sai sembari tersenyum, menatap ayahnya yang telah membuka mata.

"Sai!"

"Aku telah menemukan 'anak' ayah!" seru Sai.

Fugaku hampir terbelalak tidak percaya ketika mendengar penuturan anak sulungnya. Namun Fugaku hanya tersenyum tipis sembari menggumam. Bukan Fugaku tidak kaget, tapi hanya kepada bocah _blonde_ itu saja ia dapat berekspresi, tentu setelah sang istri.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

Deidara menatap wajah adiknya yang tertidur. Baru kali ini Naruto bisa sepulas itu dalam tidurnya, setelah vonis dokter beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ternyata kedatangan Sai bisa membuat Naruto sedikit tenang.

Satu Uchiha telah menemukan tempat persembunyian dirinya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Uchiha yang lainnya juga akan menemukannya. Bagaimana ini? Ia bahkan belum mau dan tidak akan pernah mau bertemu mantan sahabatnya.

Naruto mengerang lalu membuka mata. Ditatapnya wajah kakaknya yang nampak lelah, "Dei-_nii_ belum berangkat kerja?" serunya membuat Kakaknya tergragap.

"Kakak menunggumu bangun dulu."

"Aku sudah lebih baik, Dei-_nii_!" serunya sembari tersebut.

.

.

Orochimaru menatap tak percaya pemuda _blonde_ yang duduk di depan meja kerjanya. Setelah berbulan-bulan Deidara bekerja untuk _Club_ malam miliknya, akhirnya pemuda itu mengundurkan diri. Hah~ bukankah harusnya ia marah, karena tambang emasnya selama ini akan membuat pendapatannya berkurang drastis.

Jika itu orang lain, pasti ia akan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk segera menghajar orang tersebut. Tapi ini Deidara, sahabat sekaligus orang yang dicintai sepupunya, Hidan. Ia merasa senang karena akhirnya Deidara mau berhenti dari pekerjaan nista, menjual dirinya satu malam. Orochimaru senang, akhirnya Deidara mau menuruti omongannya untuk meninggalkan pekerjaan kotor itu.

"Harusnya kau menyuruh anak buahmu untuk menghabisiku, kan!" seru Deidara menatap tampang ular di depannya, "Bukannya malah senang seperti itu!"

"Jika kau orang lain, bisa kupastikan kau akan masuk rumah sakit," canda Orochimaru sembari menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, "Tapi itu kau! Hidan bisa meminta _Jashin_ untuk mengutukku kalau kau terlalu lama ada di '_Paradise_'." lanjutnya.

Deidara terdiam ketika mendengar nama Senpai-nya disebut.

Sudah lama! Ternyata tak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu semenjak kepindahannya ke Suna dan mendapatkan kejutan demi kejutan. Di mulai dari kematian Hidan yang mengalami kecelakaan 6 bulan yang lalu. Hidupnya mulai terasa berat. Gaji yang di dapat dari menjadi pelayan di cafe milik Orochimaru tidak seberapa. Bekerja sampingan pun tidak berhasil menutup kekurangan. Terpontang-panting karena tidak ada lagi orang sebaik Hidan kepadanya. Meski Orochimaru juga baik, namun ia tidak berharap lebih dari gaji yang ia dapat.

Lalu dua bulan kemudian, hal buruk menerjang hidup barunya. Adik satu-satunya mendapatkan _Vonis_ mengejutkan dari dokter. Naruto tengah hamil tiga bulan. Astaga! Apa lagi ini, pikirnya. Ia memeluk adiknya yang bergeming. Naruto masih 14 tahun dan hidupnya masih panjang. Ia mengutuki dirinya yang lalai dalam menjaga adiknya. Perlahan namun pasti hal yang ditakutkan terjadi. Adiknya mulai enggan bersosialisasi dan mengurung diri.

Dan tidak di pungkiri, hidupnya semakin berat. Nasib pun mendorongnya untuk terjun ke 'Paradise', tempat laknat yang berkedok_ club_ malam.

Menjual tubuhnya demi adik tercinta. Mengulangi 'kegiatan' yang ia benci untuk uang. Dan semua demi Naruto.

Tersadar dari lamunannya akan teriakan pelan dari Orochimaru, Deidara segera mengalihkan pikirannya ke dunia nyata.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Orochimaru cemas.

Deidara hanya mengangguk.

"Maaf, membuatmu teringat pada Hidan."

Deidara menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa!" ujarnya lalu bangkit dari kursi, "Terima kasih, Bos! Aku pergi dulu."

Setelah berjabat tangan dengan Orochimaru, Deidara memutar langkah keluar dari ruang kerja mantan bosnya.

.

.

Pemuda berambut merah muda tersebut menatap bangunan di depannya. Bangunan yang menjadi 'surga' untuk orang-orang yang membutuhkan 'kehangatan'. Tempat bagi para pria yang mempunyai penyimpangan seksual. Dan tentunya tempat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan dia. Dia yang pada akhirnya membuat seorang Akasuna Sasori jatuh cinta. Membuat seorang Seniman pemilik sekolah lukis itu, jatuh bangun untuk mendapatkan hati seorang _gigolo_ yang berharga mahal.

Sasori tersenyum menyambut pemuda yang kini berjalan ke arahnya. Dibuka olehnya pintu mobil di sampingnya, lalu mempersilahkan pemuda manis di depannya untuk masuk. Lantas ia pun berlari kecil menuju pintu mobil depan yang satunya. Ia mengemudikan mobilnya setelah masuk.

"Terima kasih, Dei!" ujarnya membuka obrolan.

"Ini juga untuk Naruto, Sas!"

Deidara terdiam. Ia sudah memutuskan segalanya untuk hidupnya dan juga adiknya. Ia akan menerima tawaran Sasori. Menjadi guru di sekolah lukis orang yang mencintainya tersebut. Lantas mempertemukan adiknya dengan Fugaku. Semua akan baik-baik saja, itu yang dikatakan oleh Sai. Dan dia akan mengikuti apa yang disarankan oleh Sai.

Deidara menatap pemuda bermata hitam di sampingnya. Pemuda yang pernah membayarnya hanya untuk tidur seranjang tanpa melakukan 'itu'. Pemuda pertama yang membuat Deidara merasakan kehangatan dalam dekapan Sasori, bukan karena nafsu. Pemuda yang mati-matian mengejarnya yang seorang 'pemuas nafsu'.

"Jangan memandangiku terus, Dei!" seru Sasori tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan di depannya, "Kau membuat jantungku tidak nyaman."

Sadar atau tidak, pipi putih Deidara merona. Sasori selalu saja bisa meruntuhkan dinding beku di hatinya. Sasori selalu saja bisa membuat dirinya ingin jatuh cinta lagi.

"Terima kasih, _Danna_!" serunya lalu memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Dan terima kasih sudah mau memanggilku _Danna_! Aku menyayangimu, Dei!"

"Aku juga!"

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

.

.

Tepat pukul 9 pagi, Sasuke sampai di SJS. Jarak antara Konoha dan Suna memang hanya membutuhkan waku dua jam bila ditempuh dengan mobil. Ia turun dari mobil setelah memarkirnya di halaman tempat parkir. Dengan langkah angkuh seperti biasanya, ia melangkah memasuki gedung SJS.

Sasuke melenggang masuk ke ruang Kepala Sekolah, setelah seseorang mempersilahkan masuk. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di depan meja kerja Kepala Sekolah. Di tatapnya dengan datar pria berambut putih panjang, sang Kepala Sekolah.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa saya bantu, tuan Uchiha?" tanya lelaki bernama Jiraiya tersebut.

"Informasi tentang Namikazi Naruto!" jawabnya dingin.

"Namikaze?" seru Jiraiya sembari mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kudengar dia pindah ke Sekolah ini."

"Oh, iya!" Jiraiya mengangguk, "Tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu dia mengundurkan diri. Dan kurasa kakaknya tidak mengurusi surat ke pindahannya."

"Di mana ia tinggal?"

"Alamatnya bergonta-ganti. Tapi kudengar dari teman-teman sekelasnya dulu, sekarang ia tinggal di YPA '_Akasuna_'." Jiraiya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya dan selamat siang."

Sasuke berdiri lantas keluar dari Ruangan Jiraiya.

"Dasar, Sombong!" ucap Jiraiya lirih ketika Sasuke sudah menutup pintu ruangannya.

Tujuan selanjutnya adalah YPA '_Akasuna_'. Sasuke menyeringai melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang koridor SJS.

.

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Naruto duduk di bangku taman YPA. Seperti siang biasanya, ia menemani anak-anak yang dititipkan oleh orang tuanya, karena urusan pekerjaan. Ia tersenyum setiap kali menanggapi pertanyaan demi pertanyaan bocah polos yang berada di sekelilingnya.

"Naru-_nii_, kapan adik akan lahir?"

"Emh, sekitar 2 bulan lagi, sayang!" ujarnya sembari menatap bocah perempuan bermata emerald tersebut.

"Wah, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menggendongnya."

"Kau kan masih kecil, Konohamaru!"

"Memangnya kenapa, Ino?"

"Kau bisa menjatuhkan anak Naru-_nii_, _BAKA_!" teriak Ino.

"Kenapa kau marah?"

"Hey, sudah!" Seru Naruto, "Tidak baik bertengkar." Naruto mencoba bangkit, "Naru-_nii_ masuk ke dalam dulu, ya!"

Anak-anak itu mengangguk.

Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Naruto!"

"Iya!"

Naruto berbalik. Senyumnya memudar ketika ia melihat sosok yang kini tak jauh ada di depannya. Ekspresi meraka sama-sama terkejut.

Seperti merasa Dejavu, ia mundur ke belakang. Air mulai jatuh di pelipisnya. Keringat dingin membuat perasaan Naruto tidak nyaman.

"Tidak mungkin!" seru Naruto melangkah mundur.

Ia mulai ketakutan.

BRAAKK...

Ia mengerang kesakitan ketika tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah dengan pantatnya menyentuh tanah terlebih dulu.

"AARGHH... DEI-_Nii_... SAKIT!"

Dirabanya perut yang membuatnya ingin pingsan.

Bocah-bocah tadi segera menghampiri Naruto. Berjongkok dan menatap panik wajah pucat Naruto.

"Naru-_nii_ tidak apa-apa?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Naru-_nii_... Naru-_nii_ kenapa? Apa adik menendang perut Naru-nii?" Ino tidak kalah Khawatir.

"Darah... Naru-_nii_ berdarah!" teriak Sakura ketika melihat hakama orange bagian bawah itu berubah warna. Ia bangkit lalu berlari ke dalam YPA.

Di saat Naruto berteriak kesakitan. Mata kelam itu hanya mematung menatap Naruto. Ia bergeming mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi. Sampai saat suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunannya, entah kenapa ia merasakan sesak di ulu hatinya.

"ARRGGHH... DEI-NIIII... SAKIT!" teriakan Naruto menggema di telinganya. Bocah itu mengalami pendarahan.

To be Continue...

.

.

.

Maaf ya... Sudah update telat, pendek pula. saya memang ndak mau ambil resiko ndak bisa nulis lagi. Kalau terlalu maksain, cidera di pergelangan tangan saya bias semakin parah. Tahu sendiri kan, kalo saya ngetiknya di note hape XP.

.

.

Balasan Review :

**Guest: **

Kenapa dengan Itachi?

Ntar dech dijawab sama chapte-chapter selanjutnya

Xp

**Ca kun:**

Makasih Senpai…

Ini sudah dilanjut

**MJ:**

Kan Sasuke ndak tahu kalau Naruto sedang hamil anaknya.

Lagi pula Naruto laki-laki, jadi Sasuke ndak pernah kepikiran sampai seperti itu

Sasori kapan muncul?

Nah tuh, dah muncul…

**Han gege:**

Ea… kayaknya

.

.

Dan yang log in, saya balas lewat PM

.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Iris obsidian itu menatap pemuda yang tengah menjerit kesakitan, yang berada tidak jauh di depannya. Pandangannya terpaku ke arah jari-jari mungil, yang tengah memegangi perut buncit di depannya. Mata kelamnya tidak sedikit pun meninggalkan gundukan yang terbungkus Hakama orange. Hingga suara kecil menginstrupsi dirinya untuk kembali dan tersadar ke dunia nyata.

"PAMAN... BANTU NARU-_NII_!"

Entah merasa linglung atau memang masih syok, Uchiha Sasuke tetap bergeming dan berdiri di tempatnya semula. Sasuke masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi atas bocah Namikaze tersebut.

"PAMAN... TIDAKKAH KAU TAHU NARU-_NII_ KESAKITAN!" Teriak Ino sedikit marah. "ADIK MENENDANG PERUT NARU-NII SAMPAI BERDARAH," lanjutnya polos, tanpa tahu jika sosok pemuda yang dipanggilnya kakak tersebut mengalami pendarahan.

"ARRGHH... DEI-_NII_... SAKIIT..."

Dan teriakan itu membuat Hati Sasuke terasa ngilu, hingga kakinya bergerak sendiri mendekati Naruto yang tengah duduk di atas tanah.

.

.

Tears

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

By: Ran Hime

Rate: M

Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Pair: SasuNaru, ItaDei sligh SasoDei, SaiNaru.

Warning: AU, AR, Yaoi, OOC, Mpreg, alur maju-mundur, typo.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

Sasuke segera berlutut dan mencoba mengangkat tubuh ringkih Naruto. Dengan sedikit sempoyongan, akhirnya ia dapat berdiri dan membopong Naruto. Tarikan di kemeja depannya membuat Sasuke menatap wajah tan yang semakin pucat dan berkeringat itu. Apa yang terjadi? Sasuke masih belum mengerti atas keadaan Naruto. Hamil? Itu terasa tidak mungkin. Naruto seorang laki-laki. Mata kelamnya menelusuri wajah yang kesakitan tersebut. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa tidak enak ketika melihat air mengalir dari sudut mata yang setengah tertutup tersebut.

Meski kesadaran Naruto masih belum hilang sepenuhnya, namun ia tidaklah sadar jika kini ia berada dalam gendongan orang yang paling ia benci. Yang ia tahu, kini perutnya serasa ingin pecah. Meski ia sudah sering mengalami pendarahan, namun kali ini rasa sakitnya lebih dari biasanya. Ia mengeratkan cengkeraman di baju depan milik Sasuke, hanya untuk sekedar menahan rasa sakit tersebut.

Sasuke membawa tubuh Naruto ke arah bangunan tua di depannya. Rasanya Sasuke ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang merasa panik karena bocah ingusan yang dulu pernah ia gagahi. Baru menginjakkan kakinya di teras YPA, sesuatu hal terlintas di benaknya. Rumah Sakit! Ah, betapa bodohnya dirinya. Sasuke mengumpati dirinya sendiri yang melupakan Rumah Sakit.

Sasuke kembali memutar langkah. Baru selangkah ia berjalan, suara yang terdengar nyaring menghentikan niatnya untuk membawa Naruto ke Rumah Sakit. Ia berbalik dan mendapati seorang laki-laki yang seumuran dengan kakak pertamanya.

"Kau mau membawanya ke mana bocah?"

Ke mana? Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tentu saja Sasuke akan membawa bocah Namikaze tersebut ke Rumah Sakit. Memangnya ke mana lagi ia akan membawa Naruto. Tidakkah lelaki berambut merah muda itu melihat kondisi Naruto? Sasuke hendak mengangkat bibirnya untuk bicara, namun Sasori terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Kau tidak perlu membawanya ke Rumah Sakit," ujar Sasori seakan tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Sasuke.

Entah kenapa mendengar kalimat itu, Sasuke ingin marah dan menghajar pemuda Akasuna tersebut. Tidak perlu! Kalimat itu terus berputar di kepala Sasuke. Tidak perlu apanya? Naruto kehilangan banyak darah dan kesadarannya hampir menghilang. Sasuke akan berbicara, namun lagi-lagi Sasori mendahuluinya.

"Dia sudah sering mengalami pendarahan!" seru Sasori lagi, "Bawa saja dia ke kamarnya," lanjutnya sembari menatap bocah perempuan yang ada di sampingnya, "Sakura, antarkan paman itu ke kamar Naru-_nii_," ujarnya setelah itu berlalu pergi untuk mencari neneknya.

Sasuke menatap punggung Sasori. Shit, harusnya ia sadar jika nenek Sasori adalah Dokter tersohor di Negara HI, Akasuna Chiyo. Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya ketika suara gadis kecil di depannya memanggilnya. Ia segera beranjak dan berjalan mengikuti Sakura menuju kamar Naruto.

.

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

.

.

.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Naruto di ranjang kecil di salah satu kamar YPA. Ia hendak beranjak dari sana, namun cengkeraman di pergelangan tangannya menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke berbalik, menatap wajah Naruto yang memucat. Kelopak tan itu tertutup sepenuhnya untuk menahan sakit di perutnya. Dengan iris Oniknya, Sasuke menelusuri tubuh Naruto yang kini terlihat berbeda dari 7 bulan yang lalu. Tubuh yang semakin kurus dengan gundukan di perut Naruto yang membuat hatinya mencelos.

Astaga, ini pasti bohong!

Pintu terbuka. Dua Akasuna melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang. Chiyo beranjak menaiki ranjang di mana Naruto terbaring. Sedangkan Sasori sendiri berjalan ke arah lemari yang terletak di sudut ruangan, untuk mengambil kotak peralatan medis. Setelah menaruh kotak tersebut di samping neneknya, Sasori kembali berjalan ke arah lemari untuk mengambil infus serta tiang penyangganya.

"Nek, tangan kanan Naruto?" seru Sasori sembari menatap neneknya.

Akasuna Chiyo menatap Sasori sejenak lalu berujar, "Kau infus saja tangan kirinya." lalu ia kembali fokus ke tubuh bagaian bawah Naruto.

Sasuke mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasori. Tangan kanan Naruto yang seharusnya diinfus itu ternyata malah mencengkeram dengan erat pergelangan tangan kiri Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya Sasori terpaksa menancapkan ujung selang infuse yang lancip itu di punggung tangan kiri Naruto. Sasuke memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasori yang begitu cekatan dalam melaksanakan tugasnya. Bagaimana ia bisa?

"Aku pernah belajar Keperawatan." ujar Sasori tersenyum menatap Sasuke, seolah ia tahu apa yang ada di benak Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"Eengh..."

Naruto mengerang merasakan punggung tangannya tertusuk selang infuse yang lancip mirip jarum suntik tersebut. Dan Sasuke meringis karena cengkeraman di tangannya kian kuat.

Chiyo merasa kesulitan menghentikan pendarahan yang dialami Naruto. Tanpa memandang cucunya, ia meminta Sasori untuk menekuk kaki Naruto dan membuka paha bocah tersebut lebih lebar, agar mempermudah dalam membersihkan darah disekitar rektumnya. Bukannya menekuk, kaki Naruto malah meronta, membuat kedua Akasuna tersebut kuwalahan. Sasori menatap Sasuke yang memasang ekspresi datar tersebut.

"Bisa kau bantu kami?" seru Sasori sembari tersenyum.

"Hn."

"Kau hanya cukup membuatnya tenang."

Sasori menatap wajah Naruto. Hatinya ragu. Ia tidak tahu mesti harus melakukan apa. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya, menemani seseorang yang tengah mengalami pendarahan. Sekali lagi, ia memperhatikan wajah Naruto. Keringat tidak henti menelusuri pelipis kecoklatan itu. Kelopak mata yang terpejam erat seolah menahan sakit. Bibir mungilnya mengucap 'mantra' kesakitan.

Sasuke menunduk, menurunkan kepalanya ke samping telinga Naruto. Diarahkan tangan kanannya ke kening Naruto dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Ia mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat agar Naruto sedikit tenang. Membisik sesuatu untuk orang yang selama ini dicari oleh ayahnya. Beralih dari kening, Sasuke menghapus air mata yang keluar dari sudut mata yang tertutup itu. Sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto. Entah sadar atau tidak, perlahan bibirnya menyentuh kening lengket tersebut sembari bergumam, "Tenanglah _Dobe_, kau baik-baik saja!"

Tubuh bocah 14 tahun itu melemas dan perlahan tidak lagi menegang. Nafasnya semakin teratur. Dan Akasuna Chiyo bisa 'menangani' Naruto dengan lancar dan baik.

Chiyo turun dari ranjang setelah selesai menghentikan pendarahan Naruto. Sesekali terdengar keluhan dari bibir wanita tersebut atas keadaan Naruto. Sudah sering ia menyuruh agar Naruto tidak terlalu memikirkan hal yang berat. Namun tetap saja bocah_ blonde_ itu sering membantah, hingga mengalami pendarahan. Sebelum Chiyo keluar meninggalkan kamar Naruto, ia menyuruh cucunya untuk mengganti _Hakama_ orange milik Naruto. Ia tidak ingin Deidara panik ketika pulang nanti.

Setelah membersihkan alat-alat medis, Sasori menaruhnya kembali ke dalam lemari yang ada di sudut ruangan kamar. Ia datang ke arah Sasuke sembari menenteng seprei dan_ Hakama_ berwarna biru laut. Ia meminta Sasuke untuk mengangkat tubuh Naruto, sedangkan dirinya mengganti seprei yang telah berubah warna tersebut.

Walau sedikit kesulitan, akhirnya Sasuke berhasil mengangkat tubuh Naruto. Cengkeraman di tangan kirinya telah terlepas seiring Naruto yang tertidur akibat obat penenang. Setelah beres, ia membaringkan tubuh tan itu kembali.

"Biar aku yang mengganti bajunya!" seru Sasuke ketika pemuda Akasuna itu hendak mengganti _Hakama _milik Naruto.

"Terima kasih!" ucapnya sembari tersenyum. "Oh iya, Uchiha-_san_! Bisa kau jaga dia sebentar? Aku ingin menjenguk kakaknya dulu."

"Hn"

Menganggap jawaban dari kata 'Hn' itu adalah iya, Sasori berjalan ke arah pintu. Namun sebelum mencapai ganggang pintu, suara Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau ayahnya?"

Seolah mengerti maksud dari kalimat pertanyaan itu, Sasori mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ayahnya? Memangnya dia seorang Pedophil apa? Ia menarik nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Bukan!" serunya tanpa berbalik dan memunggungi punggung Sasuke, "Aku lebih tertarik dengan kakaknya." ia terdiam sejenak. "Kau tahu..." lanjutnya, "Tujuh bulan yang lalu seseorang telah memperkosanya. Dan meninggalkan bocah itu tanpa bertanggung jawab," ucapnya lalu berjalan melenggang pergi dari kamar Naruto. Meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke yang bergeming di tempatnya dengan perasaan tertohok oleh pernyataan Sasori.

Meninggalkan tanpa bertanggungjawab? Yang benar saja? Bahkan Naruto yang meninggalkan dirinya di penginapan waktu itu. Naruto juga lah yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari Konoha. Sasuke menatap perut Naruto. Ia mengambil ponsel dari Saku celananya dan menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

.

.

.

Suara langkah menggema di sepanjang koridor YPA. Uchiha Itachi berjalan di depan adiknya dengan langkah tidak biasanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Sasuke lakukan di Suna. Dan ia pun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan adiknya. Namun yang pasti, Sasuke tengah merasakan resah. Itu terbukti dari suaranya yang menghubungi dirinya kurang lebih dua jam yang lalu

"_Aniki_." ujar Sasuke memecah keheningan mereka.

Itachi tetap melangkah tak menjawab teguran adiknya. Ia masih terjebak dalam pikirannya. Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Untuk apa ia ada di tempat penitipan anak satu-satunya di kota Suna? Menghela nafas, akhirnya ia menjawab panggilan adiknya untuk kesekian kali itu.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana reaksi ayah jika tahu anaknya menghamili anak orang?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuat kakaknya terperanjat. Menghamili anak orang? Itachi mengerutkan keningnya. Jangan bilang, Sasuke ke YPA untuk melihat anaknya bersama orang yang pernah ditidurinya. Itachi menggeleng pelan ingin tertawa. Jangan konyol! Sasuke seorang _gay_, sama seperti dirinya.

Itachi berbalik, menatap wajah adiknya yang datar, yang berdiri tidak jauh di depannya.

"Kau bicara apa, Sas?" ujarnya dengan ekspresi tak kalah datar.

"Jawab saja!"

Itachi menghela nafas sejenak, "Jika kau atau aku yang melakukannya, mungkin ayah akan bersyukur. Karena kau tahu..." Itachi terdiam sejenak, "Ayah sangat menginginkan anak-anaknya bisa memberikan keturunan."

Sasuke Sweetdrop mendengarnya. Ingin sekali ia menjerit, berteriak kalau yang dimaksud itu laki-laki bukan wanita.

"Namun kalau Sai-_nii _yang melakukannya, mungkin ayah akan marah besar."

Marah besar! Tentu saja, pikir Sasuke. Di samping Sai adalah anak tertua yang harusnya memberikan contoh yang baik untuk kedua adiknya, Sai juga satu-satunya anak Fugaku yang normal.

"Lalu bagaimana seandainya aku yang melakukan hal itu?"

Itachi memicingkan matanya. Ia pun tertawa sejenak sebelum akhirnya memasang wajah stoic-nya kembali.

"Sudah kubilang kalau ayah akan senang, karena satu anaknya telah normal."

Ingin sekali Sasuke memukul wajah kakaknya yang begitu santai, seolah hal pelecehan itu bukan masalah besar.

Sasuke menggeram, tidak peduli wajah stoic-nya pudar, "Aku menghamili Naruto, Aniki!" akunya frustasi, "Na-ru-to!" ulangnya dengan pengejaan.

"Itu bagus, karena akh- APPA?" teriaknya _OOC_ ketika mulai mencerna nama yang disebut adiknya.

"KAU GILA, SAS!" teriaknya sembari mengusap kasar wajahnya, "Harusnya kau tahu bocah itu 'istimewa'," cercahnya tak perduli muka adiknya terlihat semakin kusut, "Dan kau menidurinya!"

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu!" ujar Sasuke membela, "Dan hari itu aku memperkosanya," ucapnya menelan ludah.

Sasuke semakin merasa terpojok. Ini masih berhadapan dengan Itachi. Lalu bagaimana kalau Sai tahu? Kakaknya itu pasti akan melapor pada ayahnya dan matilah Uchiha Sasuke. Jika itu orang lain, pasti ayahnya tidak akan bertindak. Tapi ini bocah Namikaze! Huh, Sasuke mana tahu akan begini jadinya. Mereka sama-sama lelaki.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" seru Sasuke membuyarkan keterkejutan Itachi.

Itachi menatap Sasuke. Ia menghela nafas. Adiknya tidak pernah sekacau ini. Belum sempat ia membuka mulut, ia dibuat terkejut kembali.

"BRENGSEK KAU!"

Buagh...

Sasuke terlempar ke samping, akibat pukulan tiba-tiba yang tidak sempat ia hindari.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di YPA, Deidara segera berlari menerobos hujan menuju bangunan di depannya. Ia begitu panik ketika selesai rapat, Sasori mengatakan jika Naruto mengalami pendarahan lagi. Deidara terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan dua orang yang ada di belakangnya. Sasori dan Sai, yang kebetulan juga mengikuti rapat di AAS (Akasuna Art School), dikarenakan mereka merupakan pemilik Sekolahan.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sampai di belokan Koridor. Sempat terkejut hingga amarah menguasainya, ketika ia melihat dua orang yang amat dibencinya. Dua Uchiha yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya dan masa depan adiknya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan berlari ke arah dua pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

"BRENGSEK KAU!"

_Buaghh..._

Ia melayangkan pukulannya telak di pipi Uchiha Sasuke. Deidara mengatur nafasnya yang terengah, sementara manik birunya menatap sosok yang terlempar akibat pukulannya.

Deidara hendak memukul Sasuke lagi,

namun Sasori -yang entah sejak kapan berada di sampingnya- menghentikan tindakan sang kekasih. Deidara menggeram frustasi. Sementara Sasuke berusaha untuk bangun dengan bantuan Itachi.

Sasuke mengusap sebelah pipinya yang terasa panas. Ia yakin jika sebentar lagi pipinya akan berubah warna, membiru lebam. Ia memperhatikan Deidara yang nampak frustasi. Huh, ternyata ucapan Neji beberapa bulan yang lalu memang benar. Pemuda bermuka Uke itu bisa saja mematahkan kaki seseorang yang mengganggu adiknya. Buktinya pukulan di pipinya terasa sakit.

"KAU MAU APA LAGI, HEH!" teriak Deidara di sela cengkraman Sasori. "Kalau saja aku tidak menghormati paman Fugaku, mungkin sudah ku bunuh kau dari dulu. DASAR KEPARAT!"

"Dei, sudah!" ujar Sasori lirih. Kedua tangannya masih mencengkeram lengan Deidara agar tidak lepas, "Kita bisa membicarakannya baik-baik."

"Tapi pantat ayam itu sudah keterlaluan, Danna!"

"Iya, Dei!" Sasori berusaha menenangkan pemuda blonde itu, "Kau temani Naru-chan saja, dan mereka biar aku dan Sai yang mengurusnya."

Deidara mendecih. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka untuk menemani adiknya. Namun sebelumnya ia memberikan tatapan kebencian kepada pemuda yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dirinya, Uchiha Itachi.

Setelah kepergian Deidara, Sasori pun mengisyaratkan yang lainnya agar mengikuti dirinya menuju ruang kerjanya. Yah, sekedar untuk membicarakan langkah apa yang akan Uchiha ambil.

.

.

.

Ruang kerja Sasori nampak begitu sunyi. Semenjak mereka berempat memasuki ruangan tersebut, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara.

Itachi masih bergeming duduk di samping Sasuke. Ia dan adiknya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang kepergok mencuri mangga milik tetangganya. Diam dan bahkan tidak berani menatap wajah kakaknya.

Sai menghela nafas. Rencananya telah berantakan akibat ulah kedua adiknya yang tiba-tiba muncul di YPA. Percuma menunda pertemuan Deidara dengan ayahnya. Toh, sang pelaku telah mengetahui akibat ulahnya.

"Tatap kakak, Sas!" serunya kepada adik bungsunya.

Dengan ragu, akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah kakaknya yang tersenyum. Sai memang mudah tersenyum.

"Kau sudah melihatnya?"

Mengerti dengan kalimat kakaknya, Sasuke mengangguk. Masih ragu untuk bersuara.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Sejujurnya ia tahu kemana arah maksud pembicaraan kakaknya. Ia jenius. Ia tidak bodoh. Tapi...

"Aku tidak bisa menikah dengannya." seperti biasanya, ucapan dari Sasuke terkesan dingin.

Sai bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah kedua adiknya. Tenang... Ia masih mencoba untuk bersikap tenang. Dan tepat di hadapan Sasuke, ia berhenti.

"Kau laki-laki, kan? Bersikaplah dewasa."

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab, tapi bukan berarti aku harus menikahi dia!"

Sai sedikit geram dengan kekeraskepalaan adik bungsunya, "Memangnya, bagaimana kau akan bertanggung jawab?"

"Menitipkan anaknya di sini lalu membiaya anak itu sampai dewasa. Jadi dia tidak perlu repot mengur-"

"KAU?" potong Sai dengan nada geram, "Itukah yang dinamakan bertanggungjawab, heh?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Aniki? Aku harus menikah dengannya? Lalu jadi ayah yang baik? Jangan gila, Aniki! Aku masih muda! Aku masih 19 tahun dan harus mengurus bocah itu beserta anaknya?" ujar Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

"SASUKE!" seru Sai menaikkan volume suaranya, "Jika kau belum siap hidup dengan ikatan, harusnya kau lebih berhati-hati dalam bertindak." Sai semakin terbawa emosi.

"Lagipula, walaupun aku dan dia menikah, pernikahan itu tidaklah bisa disahkan oleh Negara. Bocah itu masih 14 tahun." Sasuke tetap bersikukuh pada pendiriannya.

Sai mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. 14 tahun, dia bilang? Sai melangkah satu langkah lagi ke hadapan Sasuke. Kesabarannya tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Dilayangkan tangan kanannya menuju kerah baju adiknya.

"14 tahun kau bilang, heh?" ujarnya menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke, "KAU TAHU DIA MASIH 14 TAHUN DAN KAU BERANI MENIDURINYA!" teriaknya penuh amarah.

Sasuke nampak terkejut dengan perilaku kakaknya. Selama 19 tahun ia hidup dalam keluarga Uchiha, tak pernah sekali pun ia melihat Uchiha Sai menampakkan emosinya. Kakaknya selalu tersenyum menanggapi kenakalannya selama menjadi bocah. Tapi kali ini...

"Kau akan tetap menikah dengan Naruto," ujarnya sembari melepaskan kerah baju Sasuke, "Dan pernikahan kalian akan didaftarkan ke Negara, tepat ketika Naruto berusia 19 tahun," lanjutnya lalu berbalik memunggungi kedua adiknya. "Katakan perbuatanmu pada ayah atau aku yang akan mengatakannya."

Usai berbicara seperti itu, Sai berjalan menuju ke arah pintu. Ia menatap Sasori yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Mengisyaratkan sesuatu kepada sahabatnya tersebut lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Sasori beranjak dari kursi. Tersenyum ke arah dua Uchiha secara bergantian.

"Sebaiknya kalian menginap saja. Hujan mungkin saja bisa sampai besok pagi."

Ia pun memutar langkah lalu berjalan menyusul Sai.

"Kau tak membelaku, Aniki?"

Mendengar seruan adiknya, Itachi yang sedari diam dan duduk dengan tenang pun akhirnya bangkit dan membuka mulutnya.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang mendapatkan ceramah, heh!" Itachi menatap pintu yang tertutup. "Sebentar lagi giliranku."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar pernyataan kakaknya.

.

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

.

.

.

"_Danna_!" seru Deidara lirih, ketika ia melihat Sasori menutup pintu kamar Naruto.

Sasori tersenyum sembari melangkah mendekati Deidara.

"Bagaimana, Danna?" tanya pemuda blonde yang sedari tadi menemani adiknya.

"Sai bersikeras menginginkan adiknya agar mau menikahi Naru-chan."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan memberikan Naru-chan." ujar Deidara mulai resah.

"Dei, dengarkan aku!" seru Sasori sembari mencengkeram kedua lengan Deidara dengan lembut, "Semua demi kebaikan kita semua."

"Naruto tidak akan setuju."

"Hanya sampai bayinya lahir," ujar Sasori mencoba menyakinkan, "Setelah itu mereka bisa bercerai."

"Tapi _Danna_?"

"Bukankah kita bisa mengasuh bayinya setelah kita menikah!"

Sontak kalimat pernyataan dari Sasori membuat pipi Deidara merona. Hey, bukankah itu bearti Akasuna Sasori melamarnya secara tidak langsung. Deidara menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya saat ini.

Sasori merengkuh tubuh pemuda di depannya. Memeluknya dengan lembut. Ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa memberikan keturunan untuk Deidara, maka dari itu ia telah memutuskan untuk merawat anak Naruto kelak ketika ia dan Deidara menikah.

"Sudah waktunya makan malam, nenek pasti sudah menunggu."

Deidara mengangguk dalam dekapan Sasori. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan tanpa ia ketahui, mata kelam itu tanpa sengaja menatap kemesraannya dari balik pintu.

.

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

.

.

.

Usai makan malam, Sasuke tak dapat memejamkan matanya barang sejenak pun. Ia menatap jam dinding di kamar tamu yang ia huni. Sudah pukul setengah sepuluh, tapi hujan yang mengguyur sedari siang belum juga mau reda. Kota Suna memang selalu begini. Sekali hujan, maka bisa sampai sehari penuh. Terkadang ia berfikir, bagaimana bisa banjir tidak pernah melanda kota yang selalu hujan dalam waktu seharian penuh itu. Memang ia akui, Suna adalah kota paling panas di Negara Hi. Jadi kota itu jarang turun hujan. Dan sekali hujan turun, maka bisa sampai seharian.

Sasuke menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk di atas ranjang. Ia beringsut ke tepi lalu memakai sepatunya. Mungkin dengan jalan-jalan di luar kamar, akan membantunya untuk bisa tidur. Ia pun melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap pintu di depannya. Pintu yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan bocah _blonde _yang tengah tertidur sedari tadi siang akibat obat penenang. Meski awalnya ragu, namun pada akhirnya, Sasuke memilih memutar knop pintu di depannya lalu melenggang masuk.

Sasuke berhenti di samping ranjang yang tengah ditempati bocah berambut pirang, Namikaze Naruto. Ia memperhatikan wajah tan yang tengah tertidur dengan tenang tersebut. Benarkah dia bocah laki-laki waktu itu?

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke arah wajah Naruto. Meraba kulit tan yang halus masih seperti dulu, saat ia cumbui waktu itu. Jari-jarinya merangkak turun. Menyapu rahang Naruto. Terus berjalan dan menyusuri kulit leher dan berhenti tepat di Hakama Naruto. Ia menelan ludah menatap kulit dada yang kini nampak di depannya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka Hakama Naruto. Memperlihatkan tubuh depan pemuda pirang tersebut.

Sasuke menggeleng dan ingin tertawa. Ia masih sangat ingat, lekuk tubuh di depannya sama persis dengan tubuh yang pernah ia tiduri dulu. Ia menatap perut yang membuncit milik Naruto, membuat hatinya mencelos kembali. Perut datar yang dulu pernah ia ciumi kini nampak membesar.

Sasuke meraba perut Naruto. Ia menutup mata ketika merasakan ada reaksi dari dalam perut Naruto setiap kali ia mengusapnya. Bayi yang sebentar lagi akan menatap dunia. Bayi yang katanya adalah hasil benihnya.

Sasuke tersentak ketika ia merasakan tubuh Naruto bergetar. Dengan buru-buru ia menarik tangannya. Ia menatap jendela yang terbuka. Mengerti udara dingin membuat tubuh Naruto bergetar, Sasuke berjalan menuju jendela. Udara benar-benar dingin, ditambah hujan musim gugur yang masih deras. Setelah menutup pintu jendela, Sasuke berjalan kembali menuju ranjang Naruto. Ia memperbaiki letak Hakama Naruto. Ia melepas blazer-nya lalu menaruhnya di kursi. Dengan langkah pelan, Sasuke menaiki ranjang dan tidur di samping Naruto. Memeluk tubuh Naruto. Menyalurkan kehangatan untuk bayi yang ada di kandungan bocah 14 tahun tersebut.

"Apa kau mau menikah denganku, bocah?" tanyanya sembari membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Naruto. "Kurasa aku tidak mau!"

.

.

.

To be Continue...

.

.

.

Banyak yang bilang, Sasuke di sini kejam. Sebenarnya dia tidak kejam. Dia kan tidak tahu kalau Naruto hamil. Lagi pula Naruto juga laki-laki, jadi Sasuke tidak berfikir sejauh itu.

Semenderitanya Naruto, pada akhirnya Sasuke yang paling menderita, haha. Saya suka Sasu-teme menderita. (plakk *di cidori). Membuat suka seseorang yang pernah dilukai itu tidak mudah, lho...

Balasan Review

**Widi orihara:**

He'em, ini sudah panjang belum?

Ea, makasih! Ini sudah mendingan kok, n,n

**Zaky UzuMo:**

Ndak apa-apa kok. Setidaknya sudah mau membaca fic ini saja, saya sudah senang.

Saya juga suka kalau Naru-chan menderita (digeplak Naruto FC) O_o

**Iztha dark neko:**

hem, maaf baru update, hehe.

Makasih buat review dan Fav. Storie-nya.

**hatakehanahungry:**

Ya, begitulah! Itachi kena pengaruh si pantat ayam (di cidori n_¤)

Ah masa' sich, Sasuke kejam. Padahal belum sampai nyiksa Naruto, hehe

Kalau Naruto sama Sai, ntar kasian Sasu-teme.

Tenang aja, Sasuke bakal menderita kok (pasang senyum lebar buat hatake)

**Reita:**

Naru cuma pendarahan kok, ntar kasihan anaknya kalo lahir di usia 7 bulan.

Ini sudah panjang belum?

Itadei kan baru ketemu. Ntar pasti diperbanyak kok.

Makasih buat review-nya.

**Maurineko Aiko:**

Everywhere?

Maksudnya? Jahat? Licik? Playboy? Atau nge-rape Naruto?

Kalo Naru dirape yang lain, ntar saya yang repot - di tawur reader, hehehe

Ini udah update, makasih.

**VIP:**

Makasih atas pengertiannya, Senpai.

Dan makasih buat review-nya ^_^

**Misa07:**

dak apa-apa kok.

Hem, lemon ya? Ada kok Misa. Tapi ndak tahu, asem apa ndak.

Ntar di chapter flashback. n,n

**han gege:**

Anaknya g hilang kok.

Kasihan Naruto kalo anaknya meninggal.

**Guest:**

Nah, itu dia yang masih saya pikirkan.

Emosinya orang dingin tuch gimana ya? *digeplak Fugaku.

Ne, Senpai! Kasih saran dong, gimana reaksi dan ekspresi Fugaku waktu tahu Naru hamil *pasang puppy eyes n_n

Naru ndak keguguran kok. Ntar kalo anaknya hilang, selesai dong ceritanya.

**Earl Louisia Vi Duivel:**

Lha, kan masih Hurt/Comfort belum Angst? Masa' sich menyayat.

Jiah, jangan digunduli rambut Sasuke! Kan daya tariknya ada di rambut pantat ayamnya.

Ntar Naru marah lho, seme-nya dikasih ke yang lain. n,n

**eacc-augest:**

Kenapa semua bilang Sasu-teme kejam sich?

Saya jadi merasa ikutan kejam nich... -,-

**MJ**

100 buat tebakan Senpai. Yang muncul itu Sasuke.

Ea, udah muncul tuch SasoDei-nya.

**ca kun:**

Makasih Senpai.

Ndak meninggal kok bayinya, kan cuma pendarahan.

Lagi pula, itu kan salah satu alasan Sasu-teme ntar jadi menderita.

**Laila-l-mubarok:**

Ini tetep ItaDei, kok! Kan Sasori cuma Chara pendukung.

Nah tuh, Sasuke sudah tanggung jawab.

Gentle, kan? Hehe

jangan kesel sama Sasuke, saja jadi tidak enak hati nich. Natar saya di cidori sama si pantat ayam (*Plak)

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel:**

Na-naru sama b-bayinya ndak apa-apa kok *ngelepasin cekikan Gunchan.

Apa Sasuke tahu itu anaknya?

Sudah dijawabkan Gun-Senpai.

Apa Naru akan mencintai Sasuke?

Sepertinya agak sulit buat chapter sebelum Naru melahirkan.

Nasib ItaDei?

Ini mulai masuk dalam membahas cinta segitiga ItaDeiSaso.

Apa akan berganti SasoDei?

Jawabannya tidak, Senpai!

Ntar Itachi sama siapa? Kan Kyuubi main di fic saya yang satunya. Masa' Itachi sama saya? Saya sich mau-mau saja *plakk-ngarep

Makasih buat review-nya

n,n

**Ciel-kky30:**

Udah lihat SasuNaru di chap ini, kan?

Hampir sebagian isinya SasuNaru.

Ea, semoga ndak kena WB, biar ndak harus berhenti di tengah-tengah cerita.

**Two Brother Crazy Lady and Boy:**

Hehe, makasih!

Sebuket?

Sebuket apa'an nich T.T

**Dobe Hilang:**

Kenapa Sasu datang di qpaat ndak tepat?

Kan memang sudah jalan ceritanya..

Naru ndak keguguran kok.

Reaksi Fugaku?

Nah itu dia yang masih saya fikirkan. Secara Sasuke kan menghamili laki-laki.

Rasanya aneh, kayaknya T.T

**devilluke ryu shin:**

Kenapa pada bilang Sasuke kejam sich?

Ntar kubikin kejam beneran nich -,-

Si Naru bakalan suka g sama Sasu?

Kayaknya sulit tuch, secara dia kan sakit hati juga sama si pantat ayam.

Nasib ItaDei?

Masih dipikirkan, hehe

Si Dei lebih cocok sama Saso...

Iya, saya tahu kok. Tapi kan Kyuu adanya di fic satunya. ^_^

**MoodMaker:**

Iya, Naru sama anaknya baik-baik saja kok.

Ini sudah lanjut.

**Rin Miharu-Uzu:**

Ini sudah lanjut n,n

**Infaramona:**

Nah tuch, Sasuke sudah tanggung jawab. Gentle, kan? Hehe

**My Name Is Kuzumaki:**

Ea, Dei kerja bareng sama Sasori.

Ntar Itachi bagaimana?

Dia kan baru ketemu Deidara...

Yang manggil Naru, Sasuke bukan?

Iya, itu Sasuke.

Naru ndak keguguran kok. Kan anaknya yang bakal nyatuin mereka.

Gimana Fugaku?

Saya juga belum tahu, hehe. Mohon sarannya, Senpai!

**devilojoshi:**

Ini sudah update.

Makasih sudah bilang fic ini seru.

Sai sayang ke Naru kayak adik kok. Kan Sai straigh, sama seperti Naruto.

**kimura-shiba:**

Kan udah ditolong sama Sasuke...

Jarak umur SasuNaru?

Sasu 19 tahun dan Naru 14 tahun.

Hm, kira-kira 5 tahunan.

Ini sudah lanjut.

.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto mengerang dan perlahan membuka mata. Ia terdiam sejenak saat merasa ada tangan yang melingkari dadanya. Ia menunduk sembari berdoa, semoga apa yang ia pikirkan salah. Merasa sedang ber_dejavu_, ia menemukan tangan pucat sedang memeluknya.

Naruto menatap tangan pucat itu, menelusurinya hingga berhenti di wajah _alabaster_ yang sedang menutup mata.

"Astaga!" serunya setengah kaget saat mengetahui siapa yang tengah memeluknya. Tanpa sadar ia mendorong pemuda berambut raven hingga terjatuh ke lantai dan menimbulkan bunyi 'buk'.

Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena kaget. Jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan mengingat wajah yang baru saja ia tatap. Naruto berusaha bangkit meskipun hasilnya nihil, karena perutnya yang besar. Hingga akhirnya ia pun menyerah.

Sasuke telonjak kaget ketika seseorang mendorongnya. Ia yang belum terbangun seutuhnya pun terpaksa harus mencium lantai. Ia mengerang menahan sakit di tubuh depannya. Ia bangkit seraya mengumpat dan mengusap keningnya. Hingga saat ia benar-benar terbangun dan berdiri, menatap pemuda berambut kuning yang tengah memasang ekspresi syok bercampur takut. Tangannya bergetar dan jari-jarinya meremas selimut yang sedikit melorot. Sasuke pun menyeringai menatap iris _Shapire_ yang melebar di depannya.

.

.

.

Tears

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

By: Ran Hime

Rate: M

Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Pair: SasuNaru, ItaDei sligh SasoDei, SaiNaru.

Warning: AU, Yaoi, OOC, Mpreg, alur maju-mundur, typo.

.

Chapter 5

.

Jika dapat bangkit, ingin rasanya Naruto segera pergi dari kamarnya saat ini. Namun apa daya, posisinya yang sedang terkunci oleh pemuda di atasnya, membuatnya hanya bisa menangis. Meski ia tahu pemuda itu tak menindinya. Masih membuat jarak antara perut buncitnya dengan perut pemuda tersebut, namun ia sungguh tersiksa dengan posisinya saat ini.

Dengan bertumpu dengan lututnya, Sasuke menopang badannya agar tidak menindi perut Naruto. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Naruto. Sedangkan bibirnya ia gunakan untuk melumat bibir Naruto.

Awalnya Sasuke tak berniat 'menyentuh' Naruto sedikitpun. Tapi wajah yang ketakutan itu membuat Sasuke bertindak lain. Ia menaiki ranjang kembali. Memposisikan lututnya berpijak di sisi tubuh Naruto. Dengan kasar ia mencium bibir pemuda _blonde _tersebut.

Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya. Tidak perduli bocah di bawahnya meronta. Tidak perduli di mana dirinya saat ini. Namun yang pasti, kegiatannya saat ini membuatnya melayang. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan membiarkan Naruto mengumpat di sela menarik nafas sepuasnya.

"Lepas!" seru Naruto dengan suara serak.

"Kenapa, _Dobe_?" ujarnya sembari menciumi leher Naruto. Selembut mungkin tanpa menggigit kulit kecoklatan milik Naruto. "Bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan menikah?" Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah kusut Naruto. "Jadi..." Sasuke menyeringai, "Kau harus siap memberikan ciuman selamat pagi padaku setiap hari, hahaha!" lanjutnya disertai tawa mengejek dan kembali 'menyerang' Naruto.

Andai saja Naruto tidak dalam posisi hamil tua, bisa dipastikan ia akan menindih Naruto. Mengulang 'kegiatan' itu untuk kedua kalinya.

"KAU BRENGSEK!" teriak Naruto.

Naruto terus meronta. Tidak perduli darahnya tersedot selang infuse dan bercampur dengan cairan bening itu. Ia terus menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk lepas dari cengkeraman Sasuke.

"Arrggh!" teriaknya frustasi. Air matanya kian mengalir.

Dan Sasuke Uchiha tersentak mendengar teriakan itu. Ia melepas kedua tangan tan itu dan mendekap kepala Naruto di dada bidangnya.

Bukk...

Sasuke meringis merasakan punggungnya terkena tiang _infuse_ yang roboh. Usaha Naruto yang meronta tersebut, membuat tiang infuse bergerak mengikuti gerakan tangan Naruto, hingga akhirnya roboh.

"Kau memang bodoh, Bocah!" bisiknya masih menyembunyikan tubuh Naruto. "Kau ingin membunuh anak kita, heh?" lanjutnya tanpa sadar, mengakui jika anak yang tengah di kandung Naruto adalah anaknya.

.

.

.

Suara di ruang makan nampak sunyi. Tidak ada yang membuka suara satu pun sejak sarapan di mulai. Manik hitam itu sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda di depannya. Kapan waktu untuknya tiba?

"Setelah sarapan, aku dan Itachi-_nii _akan pulang!" ujar Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Tidak! Kita akan ke Konoha bersama." seru Sai sembari meletakkan garpu dan sendok.

"Kita?"

"Ya!" jelas Sai. "Kita selesaikan hari ini juga." lanjutnya mengakhiri sarapannya.

.

.

.

Deidara mempercepat langkahnya menyusuri koridor menuju kamar adiknya. Ia terus melangkah, mencoba menghindari sosok yang kini membuntutinya. Memangnya apa lagi yang pemuda itu inginkan? Tidak cukupkah pemuda itu membuatnya sakit hati? Membuatnya tak bisa menjaga adik satu-satunya?

"Dei!"

Suara _barithon_ itu membuat Deidara semakin muak. Kenapa pula ia mesti bertemu pemuda brengsek itu lagi? Deidara mempercepat langkahnya, tidak memperdulikan pemuda yang membuntutinya.

"Dei!" seru Itachi mempercepat langkahnya.

Itachi menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda blonde di depannya. Membuat Deidara harus berbalik reflek. Terdorong ke depan dan menabrak dada Itachi. Dan berhenti di pelukan pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Dei!" seru Itachi sekali lagi. Ia memeluk pinggang Deidara dengan tangannya yang bebas. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Deidara, "Maafkan aku!"

Maaf? Semudah itukah Itachi meminta maaf? Tangannya yang bebas mengepal. Ingin sekali Deidara memukul Itachi. Melampiaskan semua perasaan yang ia simpan selama 7 bulan ini. Kecewa, marah, benci, dan menyesal.

"Lepas!" seru Deidara dingin. Ada di dekapan Itachi, hanya akan membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

"Maafkan aku, Dei!"

"LEPAS, BRENGSEK!" teriak Deidara sembari meronta.

Mendengar Deidara berteriak, Itachi melepaskan pelukannya meski sebelah tangan Deidara masih ia cengkeram. Ia menatap Deidara. Betapa terkejutnya Itachi melihat ekspresi Deidara. Dan peristiwa siang itu terlintas di benaknya.

Astaga? Ia membuat Deidara hampir mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Itachi meruntuki tindakannya.

"Dei!"

"Lepaskan tanganku!"

Itachi menelan ludah paksa. Ia mulai merasakan sesak di dadanya. Sebegitu besarkah rasa sakit Deidara yang ia sebabkan? Itachi melepaskan tangan orang yang ia cintai. Ia tak ingin Deidara semakin membenci dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, Dei?" ucap Itachi mengulang permintaan maaf untuk ketiga kalinya. Ingin rasanya ia tertawa miris mendapati kenyataan seperti ini. Seorang Uchiha Itachi meminta maaf, bahkan sampai tiga kali.

"Aku!" seru Deidara dengan lantang. Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke wajah Itachi. Pandangannya memancarkan kebencian, "Tidak akan memaafkanmu!" lanjutnya menurunkan tangannya, "Sekalipun kau bersujud di kakiku."

"Aku tahu aku salah, Dei! Beri aku kesempatan."

"Kau pikir kesempatan bisa memutar waktu, heh!" ujar Deidara sengak. "Kesempatan tak mungkin bisa mengembalikan kebahagian Naruto. Kesempatan tak bisa mengembalikan Hidan-_Senpai _ke dunia lagi. Dan kesempatan tak mungkin bisa membuatku menyukaimu lagi."

Deidara berbalik. Ia melangkah dengan cepat, meninggalkan Uchiha Itachi yang bergeming di tempatnya.

Cinta membuat orang bodoh! Ya! Itachi mengakui jika dirinya bodoh saat itu. Menuruti apa yang diucapkan Sasuke tanpa tahu yang sebenarnya. Dan karena ucapan Sasuke, ia harus terlambat menyadari apa yang Deidara sembunyikan bersama Hidan selama ini.

_Damn it!_ Itachi memaki dirinya sendiri ketika suara Deidara bercampur tangis berdengung di telinganya.

_"Tanpa kau paksa, mungkin aku akan melakukannya. Tapi bukan sekarang. Bukan seperti ini. Karena aku juga menyukaimu."_

.

.

.

Sai terdiam memandang adik pertamanya yang tengah menunduk. Ia menghela nafas menanggapi ketidaksetujuan Itachi atas keputusannya tadi malam. Bukankah itu lebih baik dari pada Itachi masuk penjara atas tuduhan pelecehan. Deidara tidak menuntut apa-apa, hanya ingin satu hal. Itachi harus menjauhi pemuda tersebut. Tapi Itachi berfikir lain.

"Menjauhi Deidara itu adalah keputusan yang terbaik, Chi!"

Itachi mendongak, menatap mata kelam milik sang kakak. Ia meremas kedua tangannya, lantas berujar, "Tapi itu tidak ada adil bagiku. Kakak serasa ingin menyiksaku."

"Anggap saja itu hukuman atas perbuatanmu!"

"Jika Sasuke harus menikah dengan Naruto, lalu kenapa aku harus menjauhi Deidara." ucap Itachi lirih. Ia bernafas lega ketika ia yang selama ini tertutup, bisa mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

Sai memandang adiknya. Seberapa ia kecewa kepada Itachi, namun ia juga kasihan kepada adiknya tersebut. Ia tahu adiknya. Ia tahu bagaimana Itachi selama ini. Namun ia juga tak mungkin memaksa Deidara untuk memilih Itachi. Sasori adalah sahabat baiknya.

"Kau harus menerima kosekuensinya." ujar Sai mengakhiri perdebatan dengan sang adik.

Itachi terdiam. Jika sang kakak tak mau membantu, maka ia harus mendapatkan Deidara dengan caranya sendiri. Bukan pemuda Akasuna itu yang akan mendapatkan Deidara. Karena Author sendiri yang berbicara. Namikaze Deidara hanya untuk Uchiha Itachi. Pemuda berambut panjang itu menyeringai lalu tertawa sendirian.

.

.

.

Dengan perlahan, Deidara membuka pintu kamar adiknya. Ia tak berharap banyak, kecuali kondisi Naruto membaik. Namun pemandangan di depannya memupuskan harapan Deidara.

Iris aquamarine milik pemuda blonde itu membulat. Dengan ekspresi terkejut yang sangat, Deidara berlari ke arah ranjang. Pandangannya nanar ketika melihat kondisi adiknya yang berantakan. Selimut yang semalam menutupi tubuh adiknya, kini teronggok di lantai. Seprei putih itu berantakan tak lagi rapi. Tiang _infuse_ tergeletak di lantai beserta selangnya. Sedangkan Naruto...

"Nar!" seru Deidara duduk di tepi ranjang.

Dibangunkan tubuh adiknya yang masih lemas, dan menyandarkan punggung Naruto di dadanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" serunya cemas melihat wajah pucat Naruto terlihat basah. Pandangan kosong serta punggung tangan yang berdarah.

Naruto menoleh dan menatap kakaknya. Ia membenahi posisinya, hingga bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik pelukan sang kakak.

"Dei-_nii_... Semua bohong, kan!" ujarnya mulai terisak. "Kau tak kan meninggalkanku, kan?"

Deidara memeluk tubuh ringkih adiknya, sebelah tangannya ia arahkan untuk membelai helain kuning seperti rambutnya.

"Kau bicara apa, Nar?" tanyanya ketika Deidara belum begitu mengerti dengan kalimat sang adik.

"Dia menemukan kita, _Aniki_! Dia bilang, aku dan dia akan menikah! Itu bohong kan, Aniki!"

Deidara mengumpat dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya bocah Uchiha brengsek itu mendatangi adiknya. Apa kurang, Sasuke hampir membuat Naruto kehilangan bayinya?

Deidara mencengkeram lembut lengan Naruto. Mendorongnya pelan agar pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Apa Naru sayang ayah?"

Naruto menatap bingung kakaknya. Kenapa kakaknya tiba-tiba menyebut kata ayah? Ayah... Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu lelaki yang selama ini membuatnya serasa mempunyai orang tua laki-laki itu. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?

Naruto mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Deidara.

"Ayah sakit, Nar!"

"Ayah... Sakit?"

Naruto nampak terkejut mendengar berita tersebut. Setahu Naruto, lelaki yang dipanggilnya ayah itu selalu menjaga kesehatannya dengan baik. Bahkan yang ia tahu, Fugaku juga yang selalu membuang ramen miliknya selama tinggal di kediaman Uchiha, dengan alasan makanan itu tidak sehat.

Lalu bagaimana Fugaku bisa sampai sakit?

"Ayah merindukanmu. Beliau terlalu memikirkanmu hingga kondisinya menurun."

Dengan hati-hati Deidara menjelaskan alasan mengapa Naruto harus menikah dengan Sasuke. Ia tak ingin adiknya berpikir terlalu jauh. Ia tak ingin Naruto berfikir jika ia tak ingin lagi mengurus adiknya tersebut.

"Ayah ingin bertemu dengan Naru, jadi Naru harus menikah dengan Sasuke-_nii_."

"Tapi... Kenapa, Dei-nii!"

"Kalau ayah melihat 'anak'nya seperti ini, pasti ayah marah besar. Da-"

"Ayah akan menghajar Naru?" Naruto memotong ucapan kakaknya, masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan kakaknya.

Deidara ingin menangis saat ini juga, ketika melihat mata sang adik berkaca-kaca. Tapi itu tidak boleh ia lakukan. Ia harus tegar dalam menyemangati sang adik.

Deidara menggeleng, "Bukan Naru yang dihajar, tapi Sasu-_nii_!" lanjut Deidara menjelaskan.

"Tapi ayah Sayang Sasu-nii!"

"Ayah juga sayang Naru." Ditatapnya adiknya yang masih belum mengerti akan semua kesepakatan yang telah dibuat antara dirinya dan Uchiha.

"Kalau ayah sampai menghajar Sasu-nii, kondisi ayah akan memburuk." Deidara menelan ludah. Ia tak sanggup membohongi adik satu-satunya. Jika bukan untuk Fugaku, ia tak kan sudi membohongi Naruto.

"Naru sayang ayah!" seru Naruto sembari menyembunyikan kembali wajahnya di dada sang kakak. Tangisnya pecah. Kedua tangannya yang bergetar menarik kuat kemeja di pinggang Deidara, "Naru tak ingin ayah sakit lagi."

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, tanpa sadar air mata Deidara mengalir. Ia menarik nafas panjang, berusaha agar suaranya terdengar tidak serak.

"Naru istirahat lagi. Kakak akan berkemas, karena nanti siang kita akan ke Konoha."

Naruto mengangguk dalam pelukan Deidara.

.

.

.

Cuaca begitu panas, meski waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Bahkan jejak-jejak hujan semalaman pun sudah kering terkena biasan mentari. Mobil berwarna hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Menerobos jalanan menuju kota seberang. Dan dalam beberapa menit lagi, dua mobil yang melaju dengan tujuan tempat yang sama itu, akan segera meninggalkan kota Suna.

Melalu kaca jendela mobil, Naruto menatap pemandangan kota Konoha, semenjak mobil yang ia tumpangi meninggalkan kota Suna. Membuatnya teringat kembali kenangan-kenangan yang telah terjadi selama 14 tahun ia hidup di Konoha. Piknik di taman bersama keluarganya, menikmati akhir pekan untuk bersama. Menangis tak rela, ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya dimakamkan. Ia berfikir, pasti kedua orang tuanya akan menderita bila tidur di dalam peti yang gelap. Bagaimanapun ia hanyalah bocah berumur sepuluh tahun, ketika kedua orang tuanya meninggal.

Lalu ketika ia harus terusir dari rumah orang tuanya, setelah datang orang yang mengaku sebagai kerabat ibunya. Ia dan kakaknya terpaksa tinggal di jalanan. Hingga hari itu tiba. Hari pertemuannya dengan Fugaku yang tak sengaja. Hari itu Deidara sudah sakit selama dua hari. Ia lapar karena hampir sehari tidak makan. Melihat air jernih di kolam taman Kota yang mengalir dari kendi yang dibawa patung seorang gadis bersayap, Naruto pun terpaksa meminumnya. Dengan tangan dan jari-jari yang disatukan, Ia mulai mengambil dan meminum air tersebut. Matanya memicing ketika sebuah kilauan dari dasar kolam kecil itu tertangkap kornea matanya. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu melompat ke dalam kolam. Ia memunguti recehan ryo dalam kolam tersebut. Dan saat itulah Fugaku yang hendak jalan-jalan, memergoki ulah Naruto. Dan semua terus berjalan sampai Fugaku mengetahui pemuda blonde itu adalah putra bungsu Sahabatnya. Dan setelah hari itu, seolah Tuhan membencinya, satu persatu cobaan menguji hidupnya.

Naruto juga masih ingat saat berdebat dengan Kiba, ketika pemuda pecinta anjing itu memilih meneruskan sekolah ke Suna setelah lulus Sekolah Dasar. Dengan terpaksa ia harus masuk KJS sendirian. Beradaptasi dengan lingkungan serta orang baru. Semua lancar-lancar saja, sampai saat kenaikan kelas tiga.

Peristiwa itu masih begitu jelas diingatannya. Ia hanya ingin menemui kakaknya dengan datang ke Universitas Konoha. Namun pemuda berambut panjang coklat itu, berkata bahwa Sang ketua Senat -Namikaze Deidara- sudah meninggalkan kampus. Lalu ia bertemu pemuda bermata onik itu di parkiran. Ia menerima ajakan orang yang dikenalnya tersebut.

Naruto menutup mata ketika ingatannya telah sampai di kejadian 7 bulan yang lalu.

Pingsan. Bangun dengan tangan terikat, kemudian mendapatkan ciuman-ciuman yang membuat tubuhnya penuh dengan bekas kemerahan. Dilucuti dan digagahi berulangkali sampai ia pingsan.

Astaga, Apa salahnya?

Deidara menatap Naruto yang terlihat tak biasanya. Ia bergeser dari duduknya, semakin mendekat ke Naruto. Deidara memegang pundak Naruto, membuat pemuda blonde itu terkejut dan menatap Deidara.

"Jangan memikirkan kejadian itu lagi," ujar Deidara sembari memeluk Naruto dari samping. "Kakak tak ingin terjadi hal buruk terhadapmu dan calon keponakan kakak."

Tanpa menjawab teguran sang kakak, Naruto hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama dua jam, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di kediaman Uchiha. Itachi memasukkan mobilnya ke halaman Kediaman Uchiha, mengikuti mobil Sai yang terlebih dulu telah masuk. Selama dua jam perjalan ini, Sasuke nampak terdiam dan memikirkan kalimat penjelasan yang akan ia sampaikan kepada ayahnya.

"Sas, semua orang sudah masuk!" seru Itachi membuyarkan lamunannya.

Sasuke menatap kakaknya yang telah keluar dari mobil. Tanpa menjawab seruan dari kakaknya, Sasuke membuka pintu mobil lalu melenggang keluar. Ia dan Itachi mengikuti Sai dan lainnya, memasuki Kediaman Uchiha.

.

.

.

Sai membaringkan tubuh Naruto di ranjang kamar tamu. Ia tertidur saat setelah Deidara memeluknya ketika dalam perjalanan tadi. Setelah itu ia dan kedua adiknya bergegas untuk menemui ayahnya.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menaiki tangga dengan Sai yang berada di depan. Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar Fugaku, Sai memantapkan hati untuk memberitahukan semua yang terjadi sebenarnya. Perlahan ia memutar knop pintu dan membuka pintu kamar ayahnya. Ia serta kedua adiknya memasuki kamar dan berjalan menuju ranjang ayahnya. Sai membungkuk lalu memanggil ayahnya dengan pelan.

Perlahan Fugaku membuka mata dan menemukan onik seperti miliknya.

"Sai!" seru Fugaku.

Dengan bantuan Sai, ia berusaha untuk duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya dengan tumpukan bantal.

"Sasuke ingin berbicara dengan ayah."

Fugaku menatap ke arah kedua anaknya yang lain. Ia memicingkan sebelah matanya, ketika mengetahui seorang Sasuke ingin bicara dengannya. Tidak seperti biasanya Sasuke pulang dan menemui dirinya. Ia terbatuk-batuk sembari menahan sakit di dadanya.

Melihat ayahnya yang sedang batuk, Sai segera menyambar gelas berisikan air putih yang berada di atas meja sebelah ranjang ayahnya, dan menyerahkan gelas tersebut kepada Fugaku.

"Minum dulu, ayah!"

Fugaku menerima gelas tersebut lalu meneguk air putih itu sedikit. Menghela nafas sejenak, Fugaku mengisyaratkan kepada putra bungsunya untuk berbicara.

"Ayah!" seru lirih, "Sebenarnya..." Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya, ketika ia tidak tahu mesti dari mana memulai pengakuan atas perbuatannya.

"Ayah..." serunya lagi, "Aku menghamili 'anak' ayah," lanjutnya sembari menatap lantai. Meneguk ludah paksa, menyiapkan diri atas apa yang akan ayahnya lakukan terhadap dirinya.

_Prangg..._

Mata Fugaku melebar ketika mendengar penuturannya. Gelas yang belum sempat ia berikan kepada Sai, jatuh berkeping-keping menghantam lantai. Kalimat Sasuke menggema di telinganya. 'Menghamili 'anak' ayah?' Jangan bilang, yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah Naruto. 'Anak' yang selalu ia rindukan. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada kunang-kunang di sekitarnya. Ia memegang dadanya dan tak menghiraukan wajah panik Sai yang memanggilnya.

Semua nampak gelap di mata Fugaku.

.

.

.

To be Continue...

.

.

.

**Balasan **_**Review**_**:**

**hatakehanahungry:**

Hai, Hana! Salam kenal! Wah makasih sudah bilang chap 4 bagus. Hoho, ntar habis nikah yang paling menderita memang Sasu, kok! Xp.

Naru malah pegang tangan Sasu?

Kan dia ndak sadar kalau pegang tangannya Sasu.

SasoDei ada kemajuan,

Hu'um, biar manasin Itachi.

Jadi ndak tega nich sama abang 'Tachi u,u (*peluk bang Itachi) plakk.

Yang mengurus bayi Naru ntar SasoDei?

Hehe, makasih rahasia.

**Misa_Kun_May-May_Micha007:**

Ini sudah lanjut. Hehe, belum ada lemon. Maaf (bungkukin badan). Mungkin chapter depan baru ada Misa xp.

**nasusay:**

Makasih sudah bilang. Ndak apa-apa kok, yang penting nasusay sudah mau baca fic. Hehe, jangan panggil Senpai, dong! U,U kan saya masih 6 bulan di FNI.

'Kurasa aku tidak mau', itu Sasu yang ngucapin. Kan Naru sedang tidur akibat obat penenang.

**meyy-han:**

Wah, makasih sudah mau review dari chap awal.

Itachi gimana?

Itu sudah mulai Scene ItaDei.

Yang sama Dei tetep Sasori, kan?

Ah, maaf! Tapi saya ndak mungkin mengubah kerangka yang sudah saya buat, hehe. Jadi, mungkin Dei akan sama Itachi.

Sasuke ndak mau bertanggung jawab!

Namanya juga remaja yang suka kebebasan. Jadi pasti ndak mau kalau tiba-tiba harus menikah dan mengurus orang lain, sedangkan ia masih ingin sendiri. Hehe, jadi harap dimaklumi.

Fugaku kapan tahu?

Nah tuh, dia udah tahu.

Reaksianya gimana?

Udah dijawab kan.

Ini sudah lanjut. Maksih atas review-nya dan salam kenal juga. ^_^

**laila_r_mubarok:**

'Kurasa aku tidak mau', itu yang ngomong Sasu, kan Naru lagi ndak sadarkan diri. Kena obat penenang.

Sekali-sekali pingin juga Sai jadi jakaknya dua Uchiha, hehe

Makasih buat review dan Fav story-nya.

**Gunchan Cacunalu Polepel.**

Jah, do'a-nya jelek amat Gunchan. Tapi itu memang bener kok, hehe.

Iya, bayinya gpp kok.

Walah, disantet, jangan dong u,u ntar yang ngelanjutin ni fic siapa? U,U

kapan melahirkan?

Mungkin beberapa chap lagi.

Namanya siapa? Mirip siapa?

Hehe, masih rahasia.

Ini sudah lanjut.

**Rin Miharu-Uzu:**

Ini sudah lanjut.

Makasih buat review-nya.

**Tia Hanasaki:**

Ntar pasti ada balasannya kok. Giliran Sasuke yang menderita xp

**Aku:**

Ini sudah lanjut.

**kimiru_shiba:**

ea, makasih sudah berkenan membaca fic ini. Makasih sudah bilang chap ini bagus. Ini sudah lanjut.

**rama-yuliansyah-5:**

Yah, yang lain pada pingin nangis, kamu malah senyum ketawa. Pasti waktu scene SasuNaru ya? (plak *sok tahu xp)

reaksi Naru pas udah sadar?

Udah dijawab, kan!

Ini sudah lanjut lagi.

**Nine:**

Saya juga suka Sasuke kejam, Senpai xp. Sasuke ndak terlalu dingin kok, karena menurutku seorang playboy kalau punya sifat dingin, rasanya kok aneh, hehe. Saya juga suka cerita Naruto tertekan. Wah, kita hampir sama nich sepertinya. Hehe

Makasih atas review-nya.

**Miao-chan 2:**

Dei tetap sama Sasori g?

Jawabannya tidak, Miao-chan.

Buat menderita Itachi sama Sasuke

itu sudah pasti Miao-chan, mereka pasti menderita, haha( *di Amaterasu uchiha bersaudara o.O)

**ca kun:**

Apa Naru tetep menikah sama Sasuke?

Iya, Senpai. Kan dari situ ntar Sasu mulai suka sama Naru.

Kelamaan update-nya!

Hehe, maaf Senpai! Beberapa hari kemarin ada Festival kampul di tempat saya, Senpai. Dari pagi sampai malam, jadi jalanan pada ditutup ^_^

ini sudah update. Semoga juga panjang.

**Farenheit July:**

Haduh, giliran Sasuke yang dicekik.

Jangan dicekik Senpai, nanti kasihan.

Kan Sasuke memang sombong (*plak di cidori)

**MJ:**

Hai juga ^_^

Iya, Sasu dipaksa nikah sama Naru oleh Sai.

Apa Sasu akan suka pada Naru?

Apa Naru akan lupa sama traumanya?

Ntar dijawab perchapter kok

Itachi orang yang mengintip adegan SasoDei?

Iya, bener banget tuch ^_^

**Namikazevi:**

Ini sudah lanjut,

Makasih buat review-nya

**Devilojoshi:**

Ini sudah lanjut ^_^

Pasti, ntar Sasu menderita XP

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo****:**

Sasu kok ndak mau nikah sama NAru?

Kan dia ndak mau kebebasannya hilang.

Sasu ndak cinta Naru?

Kan dari awal Sasu memang ndak suka Naru ^_^

Reaksi Naru setelah dia melihat Sasu di sampingnya?

Sudah dijawab, kan Senpai.

Pasti Fugaku marah?

Tentu dong… secara kan Fugaku lebih saying ke Naru ketimbang Sasuke.

Lemonnya kapan?

Mungkin chapter depan yang flashback. Kalo yang udah saling suka, mungkin masaih lama, heheh.

Ini sudah lanjut.

**Mekuto:**

Ndak apa-apa kok, banyak pertanyaannya, tapi semua sudah dijawab di atas kan, hehe

Makasih buat review-nya.

**Subaru Abe:**

Sasu pasti menderita, tapi itu nanti setelah dia menikah. Terima kasih buat review-nya dan fav. Story-nya.

**MoodMaker:**

Kan Sasu masih ingin kebebasan.

Biasanya umur segitu kan memang masih suka ke sana ke mari, seneng-seneng,

Hehe….

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar memenuhi lapangan Konoha University. Bagi para _Senior_, tidak ada kata ampun dalam menangani para mahasiswa baru dalam_ ospek_ terakhir hari ini. Terutama seorang mahasiswa semester tujuh itu. Pemuda berambut pirang bermata iris aquamarine tersebut tidak pernah pilih kasih selama memimpin jalannya_ Ospek_. Deidara selalu memberikan hukuman kepada _Kohai_-nya jika berbuat salah, ataupun tidak mematuhi peraturan yang harus dipatuhi selama kegiatan Ospek berlangsung. Ia tak kan peduli sekalipun yang berbuat salah adalah anak pemilik Kampus. Salah tetap harus dihukum.

Deidara menatap beberapa pemuda yang berseragam hitam putih tersebut dengan pandangan tegas. Ia memikirkan hukuman apa yang pantas untuk mereka yang memang kurang bisa diatur dari awal.

"Kau... Neji! _Push up_ 100 kali!" teriaknya dengan lantang.

Pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu hanya bisa menuruti perkataan _Senpai_-nya. Percuma membantah. Deidara hanya akan menambah hukuman untuknya jika ia menentang.

"Dan kau-" Deidara terdiam sejenak lalu menatap papan nama yang tergantung di leher pemuda bertato 'ai' di depannya, "Gaara... Lari keliling lapangan 50 putaran."

pemuda bernama Gaara itu tetap memasang wajah datar. Ia enggan menanggapi kalimat _Senpai_-nya yang itu. Semua mahasiswa Konoha University juga tahu, jika Deidara selama ini memang terkenal patuh pada Peraturan-Peraturan Kampus, dan akan menghukum para _Kohai_-nya yang bersalah -dalam _Ospek_- sekalipun mereka adalah anak dari orang yang cukup berpengaruh di Kampus. Karena itu pula, semua penghuni Konoha University selalu menaruh hormat kepadanya, meskipun Deidara hanyalah Mahasiswa yang bisa masuk ke Konoha University karena beasiswa. Setidaknya mereka menghormati Deidara karena dia adalah Ketua _Senat_, bukan karena uang.

Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sosok yang sejak awal memang selalu seenaknya. Pemuda bertampang _Stoic _dengan rambut seperti pantat ayam, Uchiha Sasuke. Deidara tahu siapa pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut. Bungsu Uchiha, putra dari orang yang membuatnya bisa tetap kuliah di kampus ini. Meskipun demikian, ia tidak boleh memanjakan pemuda itu. Deidara telah menyetujui permintaan Fugaku untuk tetap memperlakukan anaknya seperti halnya calon Mahasiswa baru yang lainnya. Ia tidak perlu takut akan kehilangan beasiswa, meskipun ia berani menghukum pemuda beriris _onik_ tersebut. Yang menentukan beasiswa untuknya adalah prestasi Seni yang selama ini disandang olehnya.

"Dan kau, Uchiha!" seru Deidara sembari menatap dingin Sasuke, "Lari 50 putaran dan _Push up_ 100 kali."

Mahasiswa Seni tersebut berbalik lalu mulai melangkah meninggalkan lapangan, setelah sebelumnya mengisyaratkan kepada anggota yang lainnya untuk mengawasi tiga pemuda yang sedang menerima hukuman.

Mata dingin itu menatap nyalang punggung Deidara. Ini adalah penghinaan! Selama ini tidak ada yang berani kepada seorang Uchiha Sasuke, dan itu termasuk Kepala Yayasan. Memangnya siapa dia? Pemuda _blonde _yang hanya bisa masuk kampus ayahnya dengan beasiswa. Sasuke terus saja memandang punggung Deidara sampai tidak terlihat. Ia akan membalas penghinaan ini. Ya... Balas dendam! Sasuke menyeringai lalu mulai berlari mengelilingi lapangan.

.

.

.

Tears

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

By: Ran Hime

Rate: M

Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Pair: SasuNaru, ItaDei sligh SasoDei, SaiNaru.

Warning: AU, Yaoi, OOC, Mpreg, alur maju-mundur, typo, Rape.

.

.

.

Chapter 6 : Flashback

Sasuke duduk di bangkut yang terletak di pinggir lapangan. Ia meluruskan kedua kakinya sembari memijat-mijat kakinya yang terasa pegal. _Push up_ 100 kali ditambah lari 50 putaran mengelilingi lapangan yang begitu luas.

Sasuke mendongak ke samping ketika seseorang menyodorkan minuman kaleng ke arahnya. Ia dapat melihat kakaknya tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Minumlah!" ujar Itachi sembari duduk di samping adiknya.

Sasuke menerima minuman pemberian kakaknya. Ia segera meneguk minuman tersebut dikarenakan rasa haus yang begitu mengeringkan tenggorokannya. Deidara memang butuh diberi pelajaran, umpatnya dalam hati.

"Harusnya kau tidak menentang Deidara," ujar Itachi memecah keheningan, "Kau tahu, kan! Ayah memberinya wewenang lebih untuk menghadapimu. Dia itu mahasiswa kesayangan ayah."

Sasuke tidak menggubris ucapan kakaknya. Persetan dengan status Deidara. Ia tidak pernah peduli meski Deidara adalah putra dari teman baik ayahnya. Ia tidak perduli kepada pemuda _blonde_ itu. Lagipula ia tidak pernah mengenal sahabat ayahnya yang sudah meninggal tersebut.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya, menatap kakaknya yang tiba-tiba diam tidak bersuara. Ia mengikuti arah pandangan Itachi. Di sana, di seberang lapangan nampak Deidara tengah tertawa bercanda dengan Senpai-nya yang lain. Ia dapat melihat rasa sakit yang terlukis di wajah kakaknya. Ah, iya! Itachi memang telah lama menyukai Deidara. Karena rasa suka itu juga yang membuat Itachi menjadi anak baik dan meninggalkan kelakuan buruknya di SMA.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kau belum mengatakannya?"

"Tidak! Aku tak ingin dia menjauhiku," seru Itachi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannnya dari wajah putih yang sedikit bersemu di seberang sana.

"Kenapa tidak kau 'selesaikan' saja!"

Sasuke merogoh kunci dari saku celananya, "Aku meminjamkan apartemenku."

Itachi menoleh ke arah adiknya. Ia tahu maksud Sasuke. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa Sasuke memang sering bercinta di apartemennya. Dan Itachi pun tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa adiknya memilih tinggal di apartemen. Semua bukan demi mandiri, akan tetapi untuk lepas dari aturan-aturan ayahnya yang bisa merubah Sasuke seperti dirinya.

"Terima atau tidak ada kesempatan lagi!" Senyum lebar mengembang di bibir Sasuke.

Itachi sedikit ragu, namun akhirnya ia meraih kunci tersebut.

"Aku harus pergi." ujar Sasuke sembari bangkit. Ia meraih tasnya dan menyelempangkan tas tersebut di bahunya.

.

o0ORan HimeO0o

.

Deidara mencoba menghentikan tawanya. Pipi putihnya yang bersemu merah itu membuat jantung Hidan berdetak lebih cepat. Ah, betapa manisnya wajah itu. _Kohai _berambut _blonde _itu memang telah mencuri hati Hidan, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, pertama kali Deidara masuk ke Konoha University. Bahkan karena Deidara, Hidan rela menunggu membuat _Skripsi _hingga satu semester kemudian. Ia ingin lebih lama bersama Deidara, namun tuntutan dari keluarganya untuk segera membantu di Perusahaan, membuat Hidan harus rela berpisah dengan _junior_-nya tersebut.

"Jangan lupa besok, Dei!" ujar Hidan setelah tawa Deidara berhenti, "_Beasiswa_-mu untuk satu semester lagi tergantung dari hasil kejuaraan besok."

"Aku tahu, Senpai!"

"Nah, cepat pulang lalu istirahat! Kau harus menyiapkan diri untuk besok."

"Tapi sayangnya Naru-chan ingin aku menemaninya cek up."

"Ya sudah! Tapi jangan terlalu lelah!"

Hidan pun meninggalkan Deidara sendirian di Koridor kampus.

.

o0ORan HimeO0o

.

Seorang pemuda berseragam _KJS _memasuki gerbang Konoha University. Ia celingukan mencari seseorang. _Shapire _birunya membuat Sasuke tertarik. Wajah tan itu nampak begitu manis di _onik _Sasuke. Melihat tubuh pemuda itu, membuat suhu tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba naik. Ia harus mendapatkan pemuda itu. Ya... Membuat pemuda itu berakhir di ranjang seperti yang lainnya.

"Jangan macam-macam!" seru Neji membuyarkan pikiran kotor Sasuke, "Dia adik Deidara."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke segera menatap Neji. Pantas saja, ia merasa Familiar dengan wajah pemuda berseragam _KJS_ itu. Adik Deidara... Sasuke menyeringai.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak 'menyentuhnya' atau Deidara akan menghajarmu," Neji mengingatkan, "Walau Deidara bermuka _Uke_, tapi dia bisa mematahkan kakimu."

Tidak menggubris ucapan Neji, Sasuke malah berjalan ke arah Naruto, "Katakan pada _Senpai _tercinta itu bahwa adiknya sudah pulang."

"Kau mau apa?" sahut Neji.

"Bersenang-senang! Dia cukup manis untuk 'dimakan'."

Neji hanya menghela nafas. Ia tahu jika Sasuke dendam kepada Deidara, karena merasa telah dipermalukan oleh Senpai kepercayaan Fugaku tersebut. Neji pun kembali memasuki gedung kampus untuk menemui Deidara.

.

o0ORan HimeO0o

.

Itachi mendekati Deidara. Ia sedikit ragu apakah akan menjalankan kesempatan yang diberikan oleh adiknya. Seberapa buruk kelakuannya dulu, akan tetapi ia tidak pernah melakukan hal nista seperti adiknya. Ia berhenti di depan Deidara. Membuat kaget sosok yang baru saja memutar langkah itu.

"Dei, maukah kau menemaniku menjenguk Sasuke di Apartemen-nya?" ujar Itachi sedikit gugup.

Deidara mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa dengan Sasuke?"

"Ia pingsan!" ucapnya berbohong.

"Astaga! Pingsan?" Deidara nampak kaget. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah menghukum Sasuke terlalu berlebihan. Ia berfikir sejenak, lalu mengiyakan ajakan Itachi. Mungkin dengan menjenguk Sasuke, ia bisa meminta maaf secara tidak langsung. Ia pun berjalan bersama Itachi. Lagipula janji dengan adiknya telah batal, setelah neji memberitahukan bahwa Naruto datang dan meminta Neji umtuk mengatakan bahwa bocah itu masih ada kegiatan tambahan.

.

o0ORan HimeO0o

.

Naruto membuka mata. Ia masih merasakan pening di kepalanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat kedua tangannya terikat di depan dengan dasi miliknya. Ia meronta mencoba melepas ikatan tersebut. 'Dimana ini?' tanyanya dalam hati. Perlahan ingatannya terkumpul.

Naruto masih ingat jika ia hendak mencari kakaknya di Konoha University. Bukannya mendapati kakaknya. Ia malah dihampiri pemuda _emo _bermata _onik_. Berdalih sedang ditugaskan kakaknya, pemuda tersebut membuatnya menurut. Ia masuk dan menaiki sebuah mobil berwarna hitam bersama pemuda tersebut. Tidak ada hal mencurigakan selama perjalanan. Hanya saja pemuda tersebut menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan dan membuatnya pingsan setelah memukul punggungnya.

"Sudah bangun bocah!"

Suara itu begitu dekat dari Naruto. Bahkan deru nafasnya terasa sampai ke leher belakangnya. Dimana pemuda itu?

Tangan pucat itu membalikkan tubuh kecil yang sedang terbaring miring membelakanginya di depannya. Hingga akhirnya ia dapat melihat mata sang pemilik yang terlihat kebingungan. Jarak yang begitu dekat itu membuat mata biru itu gelisah.

"Sa-suke-_nii_! Kita di mana?" ujarnya ketakutan.

Sasuke bangkit dari posisi rebahannya, "Di kamar!"

Naruto menelan ludah. Ia merasa cemas ketika mengetahui posisinya saat ini. Tidur di atas ranjang dengan posisi terikat. Jika itu Sai, ia tidak akan cemas karena ia tahu Sai itu normal. Tapi itu Sasuke, seorang _gay _sekaligus _playboy_.

"Di mana Dei-_nii_?" tanyanya ketika ia ingat tujuannya ikut dengan Sasuke.

"Dei-_nii_?" Sasuke balik bertanya seraya turun dari ranjang, "Dia memberikan kesempatan untuk kita bersenang-senang."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Suara itu kini terlihat cemas. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi terlentang hingga mampu melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang membuka ikat pinggangnya.

"Kau mau apa?" Naruto menelan ludah.

Sasuke membuang sabuknya asal, lantas menurunkan resleting celananya setelah membuka kaitnya. "Sudah kubilang kita akan bersenang!" ia mulai menaiki ranjang yang sedikit berdecit karena ulahnya, membuat Naruto mendorong tubuhnya naik dengan kedua kakinya. Naruto menelan ludah, semakin khawatir ketika Sasuke membuka seragam sekolahnya.

Membuang baju putih tersebut, Sasuke segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya, menindi Naruto.

"Ka-kau mau apa, Sasuke-_nii_?" suaranya kian terdengar kalut.

Sasuke melepas ikatan dasi di tangan Naruto. Membuat bebas tangan itu untuk mendorong tubuhnya. Namun tubuh kekar yang menindihnya, membuat Naruto tidak mampu melepaskan diri dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto terus saja memberontak, menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya ketika Sasuke mencium bibirnya kasar. Membuat Sasuke kian bernafsu untuk menggerayai tubuh tan di bawahnya. Sasuke terkejut saat tangan tan itu meremas pinggangnya. Ia menyeringai karena tangan Naruto yang memberontak malah membuat tangannya tidak sengaja menurunkan celana Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya lalu beranjak bangkit dan berdiri dengan lututnya. Ia menatap wajah Naruto yang memerah dengan nafas terengah-engah. _Saliva_ menetes dan menelusuri kulit leher mulusnya.

"Kau nakal, Naruto!" seru Sasuke membenahi celananya yang melorot hingga memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang setengah menegang tanpa dalaman tersebut. Ya... saat Naruto pingsan tadi dia telah melepasnya agar mudah dalam menggagahi Naruto, Orang yang selama ini dilewatkan kehadirannya, meski bocah blonde tersebut dan Deidara sering ke rumahnya. "Kau berani menurunkan celanaku!"

Kembali, Naruto menelan ludah dan menatap Sasuke dengan cemas. Memperhatikan Sasuke yang memperbaiki posisi celana hitamnya.

"A-aku tidak sengaja Sasu-_nii_."

Mata Naruto dibuat terkejut ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan memijat-mijatnya pelan.

"Besar,kan?" serunya sembari menatap wajah ketakutan Naruto.

"Kau mau apa, Sasu-_nii_?" tanyanya khawatir ketika Sasuke beringsut mendekati Naruto dengan lututnya.

"Sudah kubilang kita akan bersenang!"

"_NO! DON'T FUCK ME_!" teriaknya frustasi.

"_I'm not going fuck you! But we will make love_." ujar Sasuke berada tepat di atas leher Naruto. Mengacungkan kejantanannya tepat di atas wajah Naruto.

"_NO! You can't do that! I'm minors. I'm still 14 years old_."

"Oh, yeah!" Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, " _That's good! Because i'm the first to enjoy your body_." ia menjambak rambut Naruto. Membuat pemuda bermata shapire itu mengikuti gerak tangan Sasuke yang menarik rambutnya Naik. "We're _going to have fun now. Suck me and you will also be satisfied._ Hahaha!" Sasuke tertawa keras.

"_NO_!" teriak Naruto, "Hmmpp..." dan langsung mendapatkan 'benda' Uchiha tersebut.

Sasuke memaju-mundurkan kepala Naruto. Menikmati rasa hangat dari mulut yang basah tersebut. Ia mendesah tertahan dengan muka memerah setiap kali lidah Naruto menggesek 'miliknya'. Menerima gigitan-gigitan kecil saat tanpa sengaja Naruto tersedak.

"Ough... kau benar-benar hebat sebagai pemula," racaunya semakin kasar memaju-mundurkan kepala Naruto.

Sebutir air jatuh dari kedua sudut mata Naruto. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan berakhir di tangan salah satu putra dari orang yang menolong dirinya dan kakaknya. Tubuhnya perlahan melemas, membuat cengkramannya di tangan Sasuke terlepas. Dan sekali lagi Naruto tersedak ketika cairan hangat menyentuh tenggorokannya. Ia mengambil nafas berat terlepas dari kejantanan Sasuke.

Beralih dari wajah Naruto, Sasuke menatap selangkangan yang membesar di tubuh Naruto. Ia merangkak hingga mencapai 'sesuatu' yang masih tertutup celana biru tersebut.

"Lihat! Naruto kecil minta dimanja!" ujarnya membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya ketika Sasuke meremas kejantanannya kasar.

"TIIDAAK!" teriak Naruto saat merasakan pertahanannya dilepas paksa oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak?" ujar Sasuke melempar celana Naruto ke lantai. "Tapi sudah lepas, _Dobe_!"

"_You are stupid, Teme_!" serunya mencoba mengeluarkan teriakan yang sia-sia.

"_Stupid_!" Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan nyalang, "Kau mengatakan aku bodoh!"

Sasuke menarik paksa dalaman Naruto. Membuat pantat Naruto sedikit terangkat. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sasuke segera membuka kaki Naruto. Mengangkat dan menaruhnya di pundak. Ia membungkuk lalu melahap 'benda' kecil diselangkangan Naruto.

Terkejut! Naruto mencoba bangkit lalu mendorong kepala Sasuke. Bukannya berhenti, Sasuke malah meraba 'lubang' Naruto. Mendapatkan cairan Naruto, Sasuke segera melepas kejantanan Naruto. Menatap wajah kelelahan akibat klimaks dan juga ulahnya yang mencoba meronta.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Dengan tangan kanan ia menyeka air mata Naruto. Sang blonde menggerakkan kepala dan menatap mata onik di depannya, "Kenapa, Sasu-nii?" tanya Naruto ambigu dengan suara serak.

"Karena aku membencimu! Kau mengambil perhatian ayahku." jawabnya berbohong. Ia bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun melihat Naruto bersama keluarganya semenjak ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di Apartemen. Ia tidak menyangka bocah ingusan yang dikenalkan oleh ayahnya empat tahun lalu, tumbuh menjadi semenarik itu hingga membuatnya 'mengeras' hanya dengan menatap wajah berkulit tan tersebut.

"A-aku minta ma- akh," pekik Naruto saat sebuah jari tertanam di rektumnya.

Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto sembari menambah satu jarinya dan membuat Gerakan di dalam sana. Lantas menambahnya lagi.

"Engg..." erang Naruto ketika jari besar itu menghantam prostatnya.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya bersamaan melepas ketiga jarinya dari ruang hangat tersebut. Ia bangkit lalu melepas celananya.

Naruto membangunkan tubuhnya. Ia hendak beranjak namun Sasuke sudah menangkap tubuhnya duluan. Ia berusaha meronta ketika Sasuke memeluknya dan menjatuhkan tubuh mereka ke ranjang.

Sasuke mencengkeram kedua tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi melawan. Menghempaskan tangan itu ke samping tubuh Naruto dan menyatukan jari-jari mereka.

"Hentikan, Sasu-_nii_!" ujarnya sembari meronta. "HENT- emmph!"teriakannya tertahan. Tapi tubuhnya tetap meronta ketika merasakan benda tumpul bergerak-gerak di sekitar rektumnya. Dan sekali lagi tubuhnya bergetar dan melemas. Matanya melebar. Wajahnya menahan sakit ketika setengah dari kejantanan Sasuke berhasil menerobos 'lubang'nya.

Berdiam sejenak, Sasuke memberi waktu untuk Naruto. Ia melepas ciumannya dan menatap wajah syok di bawahnya. Meremas jari-jari mungil di tangannya, Sasuke mulai memompa Naruto. Menggerakkan pinggulnya dan membuat suara ranjang berdecit. Ia mengencangkan permainannya hingga Naruto klimaks untuk kedua kalinya.

Melepaskan tangan Naruto, Sasuke segera beralih ke baju seragam Naruto. Melepas semua kancingnya lalu mulai menyerang tubuh tan itu hingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan.

"Hen-ti-kan, Sasu-_nii_!" ujar Naruto parau. Ia tidak mampu melawan lagi. Jari-jarinya hanya mampu meremas seprei.

"Berhenti? Kau bahkan melahap 'milik'ku di tubuhmu dengan kencang." jawab Sasuke di sela menggerakkan pinggulnya dan menghisap-menggigit tonjolan di dada Naruto.

"Akh...Aaahh" Naruto mendesah disertai teriakan ketika dirinya mencapai klimaks untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ukh... akh... kau kian sempit, Nar!" teriak Sasuke sembari mendorong kejantanannya yang menerima pijatan dari daging hidup tersebut dan mencapai klimaks di dalam tubuh Naruto. Ia memeluk tubuh Naruto, berguling di atas ranjang hingga membuat posisi mereka berbalik.

Sasuke menciumi leher Naruto yang kini ada di atasnya. Meremas pantat Naruto dan kembali mendorong miliknya yang kembali mengeras. Merasa posisinya kurang enak, Sasuke berguling hingga tubuh mereka miring. Ia terus memompa kejantanannya meski Naruto telah menutup mata. Satu hentakan lagi, akhirnya ia mencapai klimaks. Tanpa melepas pelukan atau pun kejantanannya dari tubuh Naruto, ia mulai menutup mata. Mengunci kedua kaki Naruto dengan selangkangan dan kakinya, ia pun tertidur.

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

Maaf saya baru bisa update. Kondisi saya menurun lagi, dan saya juga baru sembuh dari sakit. Sesuai janji saya, ini satu chapter full flashback. Semoga chapter ini tidak menyecewakan para Senpai n,n. Dan saya minta maaf karena untuk chapter kemarin saya belum bisa membalas review-nya. Mungkin baru akan saya balas di chapter depan, karena chapter ini juga chapter flashback. Semoga para Senpai dan reader sekalian bisa memaklumi keadaan saya ^_^.


	7. Chapter 7

Sesaat setelah sadar dari pingsannya, Fugaku berteriak memanggil nama putra bungsunya. Ia benar-benar marah dan bahkan kecewa terhadap Uchiha Sasuke. Tak diperdulikan olehnya ekspresi Sai yang biasanya tenang kini nampak cemas sembari menenangkan dirinya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Sasuke benar-benar keterlaluan.

Fugaku berusaha bangkit sekalipun rasa sakit masih membalut dadanya. Ia berdiri dengan Sai yang menjaga keseimbangannya. Berjalan dengan sempoyongan ke arah Sasuke yang kini sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Tak berani sedikitpun menatap wajah ayahnya.

"Angkat wajahmu Uchiha Sasuke!" seru Fugaku dengan lantang.

Sejujurnya Sasuke takut, namun apa daya ia tak ingin ayahnya semakin marah. Dengan ragu akhirnya ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap ekspresi mengeras di wajah Fugaku yang sedang dikuasai amarah.

PLAKK

Semua pasang mata dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang telah Fugaku lakukan terhadap putra kesayangannya.

.

.

.

**Tears**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**By: Ran Hime**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair: SasuNaru, ItaDei sligh SaiNaru, SasoDei**

**Warning: AU, AR, OOC, Yaoi, Mpreg. Alur maju dan mundur, Typo.**

Chapter 7

.

Sasuke dapat merasakan panas bekas tamparan di pipinya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sasuke merasa jika ia telah berbuat salah. Itu terbukti dari pengakuan sang ayah yang benar-benar kecewa padanya. Kalimat-kalimat kekecewaan yang kian berdengung dan memenuhi gendang telinganya, yang terucap dari bibir Uchiha Fugaku membuktikan hal itu. Bahkan tak hanya rasa bersalah yang ia rasakan, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Sasuke dapat melihat tetes demi tetes air yang mengalir di pipi Fugaku. Ayahnya menangis! Ayahnya yang selalu bertampang dingin itu bisa meneteskan air mata. Menangisi semua kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya. Menangisi penyesalan akibat tak dapat mendidik putranya dengan baik. Menangisi kelalaiannya dalam menjaga 'anak'nya. Bahkan mungkin menangis karena telah kehilangan kontrol yang menyebabkan pipi Sasuke memerah akibat tamparannya.

"Ayah!" seru Sai sedikit panik, ketika melihat tubuh Fugaku oleng. Dengan sigap ia menopang tubuh Fugaku agar tidak roboh.

"Kurang apa lagi yang ayah berikan padamu selama ini, Sas?" seru Fugaku menguatkan hatinya yang masih syok, "Kau ingin pindah ke Apartemen, Ayah menyetujuinya. Bahkan ayah membiarkan dirimu melakukan 'apapun'. Ayah menyayangimu, tapi kenapa kau menyakiti hati ayah."

Tak ada satu pun kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke untuk sekedar membela dirinya. Ia akui selama 19 tahun hidup dalam keluarga Uchiha, semua kebutuhan selalu terpenuhi. Apa yang ia inginkan selalu ia dapatkan. Tak pernah sekalipun sang ayah mengabaikan dirinya. Namun nyatanya ia malah menyakitiki hati ayahnya.

"Astaga! Pasti mereka bertiga akan mengutukku karna tak bisa menjaga anaknya." lanjut Fugaku.

"Ma-af, Ayah!" ujar Sasuke hampir berbisik.

Fugaku perlahan berbalik dan kembali menuju ranjangnya dengan bantuan Sai yang memapah tubuhnya hingga berbaring. Sejujurnya ia lelah. Fugaku lelah pada semua kejadian yang akhir-akhir ini menimpa keluarganya.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Naruto mulai mengerjapkan mata untuk bangun. Ia tertegun sejenak ketika ia merasakan sesuatu tempatnya tidur terasa empuk. Ia menatap bingung ruangan yang bernuansa orange tersebut. Ia masih ingat dengan ruangan itu. Jika tidak salah, ruangan yang kini ia tempati adalah kamarnya yang ada di kediaman Uchiha. Apakah ia sudah sampai? Lalu kenapa ia tidak dibangunkan jika telah sampai.

Naruto mencoba bangun meski agak kesulitan karena perut buncitnya. Sesekali ia meringis ketika ia merasa anaknya menendang perutnya dengan keras. Ia tersenyum sembari mengelus perutnya dari balik _hakama_ yang ia kenakan. Mengisyaratkan kepada calon bayinya agar tidak nakal di dalam sana. Naruto menghentikan gerakannya ketika mendengar suara pintu bergeser. Ia menatap seseorang yang mulai berjalan ke arahnya. Ia menelan ludah dan mulai takut pada sosok yang mulai membantunya untuk duduk tersebut.

"Lepas! Aku bisa sendiri" ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak. Ia takkan sudih disentuh lagi oleh makluk sadis di sampingnya. Ia mencoba mendorong pemuda bermata onix itu dengan kasar, "kubilang lepas, brengsek." Untuk kesekian kalinya ia meronta, membuat perutnya terkena sikutnya sendiri.

"Aughhh! Hah… hah.." Naruto meringis kesakitan akibat sikutan sikunya sendiri.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu duduk, Bocah!" suara _barithon_ terdengar merasa bersalah.

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang setelah berhasil duduk. Ia menatap Sasuke yang tengah membelakanginya. Ia meraih ponselnya, berjaga-jaga bila Uchiha itu macam-macam, maka ia bisa melempar ponselnya ke kepala pemuda brengsek tersebut. Naruto menarik nafas panjang sambil terus mengelus perutnya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Sebegitu mengerikannya 'kah diriku?" ucap Sasuke lirih tanpa mengubah pandangannya. Ia menunduk menatap lantai. Namun Naruto tetap menutup mulutnya tak berniat membalas kalimat Sasuke.

"Hanya ingin membantumu bangun tapi kau melihatku seolah aku ini hantu."

"Kau bukan hantu. Tapi kau iblis. BRENGSEK!" seru Naruto menaikkan kalimat terakhirnya.

Ia mencoba bergeser agar bisa turun dari ranjang. Namun tingkah Sasuke membuat Naruto kaget. Ia terjatuh ke kasur ketika Sasuke menyerangnya.

Sasuke naik ke kasur dan merangkak mendekat ke arah Naruto. Ia mencengkeram ke dua lengan Naruto dengan erat. Membuat Naruto ketakuatn kembali. Takut-takut kalau Sasuke menciumnya dengan brutal seperti di YPA. Oh, Tuhan, apa salahku, bathin Naruto.

"Dengar, Bocah!" seru Sasuke tanpa sadar semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya dan membuat ponsel yang ada di genggaman Naruto terjatuh, "Aku tahu aku salah! Tapi bukan bearti aku akan selalu menyiksamu, bukan? Aku masih punya hati, makanya aku datang dan ingin bicara baik-baik, tapi kau membuatku marah," kata Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Sasu-_nii_ tak punya hati," teriak Naruto untuk pertama kalinya menyebut nama Sasuke setelah berbulan-bulan mencoba melupakan nama itu, "Sasu… hiks… _nii_ jahat. Hanya karena 'Ayah' lebih sayang Naru, Sasu-_nii_ menyiksa Naru sampai seperti ini. Sasu-_nii_ hiks.. hiks… ja-hat."

Air mata Naruto perlahan mengalir. Sesak mulai menjalar di dadanya. Ia tak tahu apa yang ia katakan. Yang ia mengerti, ia berusaha mengatakan apa yang ia pendam berbulan-bulan.

"Ak-aku .. hiks … pasti pergi hiks jika Sasu-_nii_ tidak suka ak-aku ada di sini."

Sasuke menelan ludah menatap wajah bocah di bawahnya. Wajah yang perlahan memerah karena menangis. Ia menyesali kedatangannya ke kamar Naruto, hingga membuat bocah kesayangan ayahnya menangis sesenggukan.

"Maaf, Naruto!" seru Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya menyebut nama bocah itu di depan sang pemilik. "Maaf!" serunya lirih lalu tanpa sadar memeluk Naruto.

Bukan itu alasan Sasuke meniduri Naruto beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia hanya terbawa emosi dan nafsu saja. Bahkan ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang selama ini yang dilakukan ayahnya dengan Naruto di kediaman Uchiha.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Sai menatap ayahnya dengan cemas. Apakah keputusannya untuk memberitahukan tentang keadaan Naruto adalah salah. Apakah seharusnya ia lebih dulu mencari waktu yang tepat? Tidak! Sai menggeleng lalu menatap ayahnya kembali. Semua demi kebaikan bersama.

Perlahan Fugaku sadar dari pingsannya. Berita tentang Naruto sungguh membuat jantungnya semakin lemah. Apa salahnya hingga tak mampu mendidik Sasuke seperti kedua anaknya.

"Sai!" panggil Fugaku dengan lemah.

"Iya, Ayah!" jawan Sai sembari lebih mendekat ke ranjang Fugaku.

"Pergilah ke Gereja dan temui Pastur Jiraiya. Katakan pada Beliau aku ingin bertemu dengan Beliau."

"Iya, Ayah!" seru Sai mengangguk.

"Ayah ingin melihat Naru-_Chan_!"

Sai mengangguk lagi, "Naru yang akan ke sini, jadi ayah bisa istirahat kembali" lalu ia bangkit untuk menemui Deidara.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Sai tersenyum ke arah Deidara yang berada di ruang tamu. Menunggu apa yang akan Sai katakan. Sai berjalan mendekati Deidara dan berhenti di samping pemuda _blonde_ itu.

"Ayah ingin bertemu Naruto." Kata Sai.

"Bagaimana keadaan Paman?" tanya Deidara cemas. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu mulai mendekati Sai.

"Ayah sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar keadaan Naruto," ucap Sai dan mulai melangkah bersama Deidara untuk ke kamar Naruto.

"Apa Paman-"

"Ayah marah terhadap Sasuke itu wajar Dei," potong Sai ketika tahu maksud dari apa yang ingin Deidara katakan, "lagi pula Sasuke memang keterlaluan."

Mereka berhenti di depan pintu kamar Naruto. Deidara terdiam, tidak yakin jika sang adik telah siap beretemu dengan 'ayah'nya. Ia menghela nafas dan perlahan membuka pintu.

"Naru-" ucapan Deidara terhenti ketika memandang ke arah ranjang adiknya. Bola matanya kini hampir copot karena tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

"Maaf, Naruto!" seru Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sesekali ia mengecup kening Naruto yang tak berhenti menangis.

"Naru-" seru Deidara membuat Sasuke reflek menatap ke arah pintu. Di sana nampak Deidara dan Sai menatap dirinya penuh amarah.

"KAU….." teriak Deiadara lari ke arah Sasuke. Ia meraih pundak Sasuke dan mendorong tubuh pemuda raven itu agar terlepas dari Naruto.

Buaggghhh…

Deidara melayangkan pukulan ke arah wajah Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Bisa-bisanya Sasuke melakukan tindakan itu lagi. Deidara yang memang tidak tahu hal sebenarnya kembali melayangkan pukulan demi pukulan ke arah Uchiha Sasuke yang nampak tak ingin melawan.

Sasuke mencium lantai untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia sedikit meringis ketika merasa pipinya lebam akibat pukulan telak dari Deidara. Pemuda Namikaze itu memang tidak bisa ditebak kekuatannya. Meski fisiknya terlihat lemah namun jika sedang marah bahkan sekali pukul rasanya bisa membuat tulang pipinya remuk.

"DEI-_Nii_!" panggil Naruto setengah berteriak. Ia berusaha bangun dengan bantuan Sai.

Namun Deiadara tak menggubris teriakan Naruto. Ia sudah muak dengan tingkah Uchiha bungsu itu. Apalagi maunya setelah membuat Naruto tersiksa selama berbulan-bulan itu.

"Kuperingatkan sekali lagi, Bocah!" seru Deidara sembari mencengkeram baju depan Sasuke, "jangan sentuh adikku!"

Sasuke menyeringai sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah, "Bagaimana jika kami menikah?" kata Sasuke ambigu.

"KAU…"  
"Aku akan puas menidurinya setiap malam," ujar Sasuke mengejek."

"_Aniki_!" teriak Naruto membuat Deidara tak jadi memukul Sasuke.

Dengan kasar, Deidara melepas baju depan Sasuke.

Ia berjalan dengan terburu ke arah adiknya. Dengan pandangan yang cemas ia mengusap wajah Naruto yang basah karena air mata.

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa 'kan, Nar?" tanya Deidara sembari memeluk tubuh Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Dei-_nii_!" Naruto membalas pelukan sang kakak yang selalu mencemaskan dirinya.

"'Ayah' ingin bertemu denganmu!" bisik Deidara dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Naruto.

Sai menghela nafas, karena melihat wajah sang adik bungsu terlihat lebam. Ia meraih tangan Sasuke dan membantunya untuk berdiri, "Mintalah Itachi untuk mengompres wajahmu." Seru Sai datar, "Aku akan ke Gereja untuk menemui Pastur Jiraiya." Lanjutnya sambil mengisyaratkan sang adik untuk keluar dari kamar Naruto.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Deidara membantu Naruto untuk berjalan menuju kamar Fugaku. Ia sedikit ragu akan keputusan Sai yang membawanya bertemu Fugaku. Apakah waktunya memang benar-benar tepat, mengingat Fugaku dalam keadaan yang kurang baik. Sepanjang perjalanan ia merasa cemas. Apakah Fugaku akan marah ketika tahu dirinya tidak dapat melindungi 'anak' kesayangannya. Iya, ia tahu bukan dirinya yang membuat Naruto menderita. Akan tetapi tetap saja ia merasa kurang bisa megawasi sang adik.

Naruto mencengkeram lengan Deidara. Sesungguhnya ia takut bertemu 'ayah'nya. Ia tidak sanggup menatap 'ayah'nya yang telah ia kecewakan karena tidak dapat melanjutkan sekolahnya lagi. Sesekali naruto menelan ludah sembari menyakinkan diri bahwa Fugaku pasti mengerti semua yang telah terjadi padanya.

Deidara membuka pintu kamar Fugaku dan berjalan bersama sang adik untuk mendekati Fugaku yang tengah berbaring di ranjangnya.

"A-ayah!" panggil Naruto agak terbata. Rasanya sungguh sulit mengatakan kata itu setelah semua yang terjadi.

Perlahan Fugaku membuka kedua matanya. Ia tersenyum menatap wajah 'anak'nya. Sungguh ia sangat merindukan bocah itu. Namun senyumnya menghilang ketika melihat perut Naruto yang nampak membesar dari balik _hakama_ tersebut. Ia menelan ludah menyaksikan ada kehidupan di perut bocah 14 tahun tersebut. Mengapa harus seperti ini? Berbulan-bulan ia tidak melihat 'anak' kesayangannya, dan sekarang bukan cengiran yang ia dapat melainkan mata yang berkaca hampir menangis.

Fugaku mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di tumpukan bantal dengan bantuan Deidara. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya sembari tersenyum menahan rasa getir yang membuat dadanya sesak.

"Peluk Ayah, Nar!" seru Fugaku melebarkan tangannya.

Tanpa kata Naruto segera menghambur ke pelukan Fugaku. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Fugaku. Ia mulai tak sanggup menahan air matanya dan menangis sesenggukan.

"Hiks… maafkan Naru, Ayah!"

"Ayah yang salah, Nak!" ucap Fugaku menepuk punggung Naruto dengan lembut.

Fugaku mendorong bahu Naruto agar tatapan mereka bertemu. Walau kenyataannya Naruto masih belum berani menatap balik sang ayah. Fugaku mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Fugaku membingkai wajah tan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang besar. Rasanya sudah lama tidak melihat wajah manis di depannya. Tapi kenapa bukan rasa senang seperti biasanya. Ada yang sakit di hati fugaku melihat wajah yang tersakiti itu. Perlahan tubuh fugaku bergetar. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir.

"Jangan tinggalkan Ayah, Nar!" seru Fugaku lirih, "Ayah akan semakin sakit bila kau tidak ada di samping Ayah."

Naruto mengangkat tanggannya lalu memegamg lengan Fugaku, "Maafkan Naru, Ayah! Naru… Naru sudah mengecewakan ayah." Ucapnya sambil menunduk dan menatap perut besarnya, "Naru bukan anak yang baik."

Fugaku menggeleng hingga hidungnya bergesekan dengan hidung Naruto, "Naru anak baik. Sampai kapanpun Naru adalah anak kesayangan Ayah."

Deidara mencoba menghancurkan bongkahan di dadanya yang membuat dadanya sesak. Lihatlah Fugaku menangis. Untuk petama kali ia melihat Kepala keluarga Uchiha yang selalu memasang wajah dingin itu menangis. Deidara mengerjap beberapa kali agar air yang menghalangi penglihatannya bisa hilang. Ia menyeka iar matanya melihat Uchiha Fugaku yang mulai tertawa meski air matanya belum mengering tengah mengelus perut Naruto.

"Kau juga kesinilah, Dei!" seru Fugaku mengisyaratkan Deidara agar mendekat dan berkumpul bersama.

Deidara mulai melangkah mendekat ke arah Fugaku dan adiknya sembari tersenyum seolah tidak ada kejadian yang menyakitkan yang dialami Naruto.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Itachi menatap langit-langit kamarnya sembari membaringkan tubuhya di atas ranjangnya, setelah membantu mengobati luka lebam di wajah Sasuke. Ia merasa lebih beruntung daripada adiknya tersebut. Dimarahi, ditampar ayahnya dan kini mendapatkan bogem mentah dari Deidara. Ia menghela nafas, sejujurnya Sasuke lebih beruntung dari dirinya yang bahkan diacuhkan oleh Deidara. Kalau bisa, ia lebih memilih dihajar habis-habisan oleh Deidara dari pada ia harus diacuhkan.

"Aku tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa kau meniduri pemuda kasar seperti Deidara."

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Ia menatap Sasuke yang masih mengompres wajah lebamnya.

"Dengan kekerasan," ujar Itachi sembari mengingat kejadian siang itu.

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana ia menampar Deidara hingga tubuh langsing itu jatuh tepat ke ranjang Sasuke. Bagaimana ia membuat Deidara berteriak keras ketika ia mulai menjambuk punggung Deidara dengan sabuknya. Ia akui, tidak mudah untuk membuat Deidara bisa berada di bawahnya.

"Ternyata Kau lebih sadis dari pada aku!" seru Sasuke sedikit mencibir kakaknya.

"Tapi aku tidak meniduri bocah di bawah umur sepertimu," Itachi men-deathglare adiknya sembari bangkit dan mulai turun dari ranjang lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Sasuke mengusap-ngusap pipinya yang masih ngilu. Ia menatap Itachi yang berhasil menohok hatinya. Meniduri bocah di bawah umur.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Sai menatap bangunan Gereja yang megah di depannya. Dengan perlahan ia mulai menginjakkan kakinya di lantai Gereja. Ia berjalan menyusuri bangunan tua itu. Membuka pintu besar yang menampakkan deretan bangku di sepanjang samping jalan menuju mumbar. Ia berjlan ke arah ruang pengakuan dosa, dan berhenti di ruangan tempat Pastur Jiraiya selalu mendengarkan pengakuan dosa semua oang yang datang padanya.

"Pastur Jiraiya-_san_!" panggil Sai.

"Kau, Sai!" seru Jiraiya dari balik ruangannya, "bagaimana keadaan Ayahmu?"

"Sedikit membaik Pastur!"

"Apa Fugaku-_san_ ingin aku mendengarkan pengakuan dosanya lagi?"

"Bukan! Tapi ada hal lain yang ingin Beliau bicarakan dengan Anda."

"Tentang apa?"

"Saya tidak bisa memberitahukan hal tersebut."

Jiraiya tersenyum, walau Sai tak mungkin melihat senyumnya itu. Ia mulai melangkah keluar dari ruangannya. Ia menatap Sai sejenak sebelum mengikuti langkah Sai.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Jiraiya dan Sai melewati ruangan demi ruangan untuk sampai di depan kamar Fugaku. Ia dan Sai mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah Fugaku yang tengah bersandar di tumpukan bantal, sedang beristirahat.

Fugaku tersenyum kepada Jiraiya. Ia mengangguk mempersilahkan Jiraiya untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di kamarnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Anda, Fugaku-_san_?" tanya Jiraiya sembari membalas senyuman Fugaku.

"Seperti yang Pastur lihat, saya sudah baikan!"

"Syukurlah jika demikian. Saya harap Anda bisa ke Gereja lagi untuk berdo'a."

"Tentu saja!"

Sai memperhatikan mereka berdua yang kini tengah berbincang-bincang sebelum masuk ke pembicaraan utama. Ia sedikit ragu, Jiraiya akan menyetujui apa yang akan ayahnya katakan.

"Jadi, ada apa Fugaku-_san_ ingin bertemu dengan saya?" tanya Jiraiya mulai masuk ke pokok pembicaraan.

"Saya harap Pastur Jiraiya-san mau mencarikan hari yang baik untuk pernikahan anak saya."

"Sai!" seru Jiraiya sambil melirik Sai yang berdiri di samping ranjang ayahnya.

"Bukan! Tapi Sasuke!"

"Sasuke?" ucap Jiraiya mengernyitkan keningnya seolah ia salah mendengar ucapan Fugaku. Bukankah bocah itu baru saja lulus SMA.

"Anda tidak salah dengar Pastur!" seru Fugaku seolah ia mampu mengetahui apa yang sedang Jiraiya pikirkan.

Jiraiya menghel nafas, "Dengan Siapa?"

"Namikaze Naruto!" ucap Fugaku dengan wajah yang terlihat senang menyebut nama 'anak' kesayangannya itu.

Mata Jiraiya membulat sempurna. Namikaze Naruto! Namikaze … Naruto! Bukankan bocah itu anak yang di bawah Fugaku ke rumahnya beberapa tahun silam. Bukankah bocah itu adalah laki-laki? Tapi kenapa Fugaku ingin menikahkan bocah itu dengan putranya yang juga seorang laki-laki. Ia menggeleng. Itu tidak dibolehkan Agama.

"Pernikahan itu tidak boleh dilaksanakan. Mereka tidak boleh menikah!" seru Jiraiya mampu membuat Sai dan Fugaku terkejut tak percaya akan ucapan Jiraiya.

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

Sebelum membalas review, saya ingin menyampaikan permintaan maaf kepada reader sekalian karena saya sudah lama menggantung fic ini. Saya juga ingin menyampiakan permintaa n maaf untuk chapter kemarin. Iya, saya tahu alasan Sasuke me-rape Naruto terlalu sederhana atau tidak seberat chapter-chapter sebelumya. Tapi jujur, saya mendapatkan ide menulis Tears ini dari chapter 6. Saya mikir lagi, apa yang bisa dijadikan alasan Sasu me-rape naruto. Saya hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala nyari alasan yang juga berat, tapi tidak menemukan jalan terangnya(?) hehe.

Saya Cuma bisa minta maaf, bila fic ini semakin surut beratnya(?) ya… kelemahan saya di rape, itu nyari alasan kok sampai me-rape.

Oke saya balas review reader dan senpai sekalian.

**hanazawa kay**: iya, makasih!

**dame dame no ko dame ku chan:** ItaDei tidak dibahas.

Ini sudah lanjut

** .5:** jah, bearti manis dong -_-

Naru lahiran mendekati Natal, kira-kira beberapa minggu lagi.

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo:** masih lama, nunggu Naru lahiran dulu, baru balasan buat Sasu datang XP

**Kutoka Mekuto:** kirain 'jangan lanjutkan fic ini' :)

Ini sudah lanjut2

**Son Sazanami:** aishh… ini bukan horror.

**laila. :** tidak ada Flashback ItaDei :)

**devilojoshi:** mungkin tidak akan ada flashback ItaDei. Maaf!

**nasusay:** ini sudah lanjut

**Dobe Hilang:** namanya juga Sasuke. Kalau tidak kejam dan keterlaluan, ntar disangka Uke#piss

**himeko laura dervish cielo:** wkkwkwkw, saya tidak mesum, Cuma ngikutin Author Senior aja#ditawur

Salam kenal juga ;)

Reita: ItaDei tetep belum bisa bersama. Kan ada Sasori

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel:** 20k bisa langsung tamat tuch Gun Xp

Acara nikahannya g jadi#digampar

Iya, memang mau periksa soal keistimewaan tubuhnya

**hatakehanahungry:** jah -_- kebanyakan bikin lemon ntar saya dikira mesum XP

**kinana:** udah dilanjut kok fic yang itu

**TheFujoshiGeneration:** saya pusing mikirnya kalau tiap chapter berat, hehe

**Misa-kun:** iya. Itachi membohongi Deidara biar bisa me-rape si

**Dee chan - tik**: ini sudah lanjut

**kuroko-chan:** salam kenal juga. Weee… saya bukan artis(?) u,u

Ini sudah lanjut

**Princess Love Naru Is Nay** : kalau yang nistain orang lain, ntar Sasuke marah XP

**Akita Neru:** iya makasih

**Mrs. EvilGameGyu:** Sasuke ketemu Naruto hanya beberapa kali, tapi waktu Naruto masih kecil. Karena setelah itu ia tinggal di Apartemen dan tidak pernah lagi ketemu Naruto. Hanya bertemu Deidara

**Fu:** ini sudah lanjut kok

**MoodMaker:** Adil dong buat Uchiha yang nantinya menderita.

**ruennii uzumaki:** ini sudah lanjut kok, moga tetep masih bagus

**jieichiai:** pasti! Uchiha bersaudara akhirnya akan menderita.

Terima kasih masih berekenan membaca fic saya.


	8. Chapter 8

Seharusnya apa yang Pastur Jiraiya sampaikan sanggup dipahami Fugaku. Namun entah kenapa Fugaku masih juga ngotot untuk menikahkan putra bungsunya dengan laki-laki. Jiraiya menghela nafas, seharusnya Fugaku mengerti banyak konsekuensi yang akan ia terima jika pernikahan itu terjadi. Bukan hanya tidak akan adanya keturunan, akan tetapi juga ketidakharmonisan keluarga yang mungkin akan terjadi kelak.

Jiraiya menatap Fugaku dalam-dalam berharap keluarga Uchiha itu mau memikirkan lagi keinginannya tersebut. Namun mata hitam itu seolah mantap dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Ini demi Naru-chan, Pastur!" seru Fugaku membangunkan Jiraiya dari lamunannya.

"Itu tetaplah salah, Fugaku-san!" jawab Jiaiya masih tidak setuju.

"Tapi ini juga demi anak yang dikandung Naru-chan! Naru-chan tengah mengandung!"

Sontak kalimat terakhir Fugaku itu membuat Jiraiya kaget tidak percaya. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

.

.

**Tears**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**By: Ran Hime**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair: SasuNaru, ItaDei sligh SaiNaru, SasoDei**

**Warning: AU, AR, OOC, Yaoi, Mpreg. Alur maju dan mundur, Typo.**

Chapter 8

.

Jiraiya terdiam masih tak percaya. Ia berharap Fugaku salah berucap atau sebaliknya dia lah yang salah mendegar kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Fugaku. Pandangannya masih kosong dan pikirannya mulai kacau mencerna kalimat tersebut. Naruto adalah bocah laki-laki yang kini mungkin berusia 14 tahun kalau ia tidaklah salah. Dan seorang laki-laki tidak mungkin bisa mengandung. Jiraiya tersenyum getir mencoba meyakini jika Fugaku hanya sedang mencari alasan agar bisa menikahkan putra bungsunya dengan keponakannya tersebut. Namun nyatanya…

Mereka bertiga mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang sedang diketuk seseorang tersebut. Dua pemuda berambut kuning masuk dengan langkah pelan setelah Fugaku menyuruh mereka untuk segera masuk. Mata Jiraiya membulat sempurna ketika melihat bagaimana keadaan Naruto saat ini. Tubuh kurus dengan perut buncit yang disembunyikan dari balik hakama berwarna orange. Jiraiya melelan ludah dan tanpa sadar ia mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berpijak. Itu pasti bohong.

"Mendekatlah ke Ayah, Nar!" seru Fugaku meminta agar 'anak'nya bisa berada di sampingnya.

Dengan bantuan Deidara, Naruto berjalan ke arah ranjang Fugaku. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang. Sedangkan Deidara berdiri di samping Sai, memperhatikan raut muka Jiraiya yang nampak belumlah usai dari keterkejutannya.

"Ini semua demi Naruto dan anaknya, Pastur!" ulang Fugaku sembari menatap wajah Jiraiya, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengelus perut Naruto yang semakin besar.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menekan bel rumah yang nampak mewah tersebut. Ia tersenyum kepada seorang laki-laki yang tengah membukakan pintu untuknya. Laki-laki tersebut mempersilahkan masuk tamu yang nampak kelelahan tersebut, lalu mengarahkannya menuju ruang keluarga.

"Silahkan duduk, Sasori-san!" seru lelaki yang menjabat sebagai kepala pembantu kediaman Uchiha tersebut.

"Terima kasih!" seru Sasori sembari tersenyum.

Setelah kepergian lelaki yang cukup berumur tersebut, Sasori mulai mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa yang empuk tersebut. Pandangannya memperlihatkan sekeliling. Ternyata rumah orang tua Sai tidaklah pernah berubah dari terakhir kali ia berkunjung sekitar 7 tahun yang lalu. Bahkan semua tatanan hiasan juga masih seperti dulu, mungkin hanya saja bertambah beberapa pajangan foto di dinding.

"Kau …berani sekali datang ke sini!"

Sontak pandangan Sasori meninggalkan sebuah foto keluaga Uchiha dan beralih ke sosok berambut Raven panjang tersebut. Sasori tersenyum lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Sasori tidak habis pikir kenapa putra kedua Fugaku tersebut menatap dirinya sinis. Ia tidaklah pernah lagi berhubungan dengan Itachi semenjak ia lulus kuliah dan mengelola panti neneknya beserta sekolah seni yang ia dirikan bersama Sai. Namun semenjak pertemuannya kembali di YPA beberapa hari yang lalu, Itachi mulai menatapnya dingin dan seolah ingin menerkamnya hidup-hidup.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Sai," ujar Saori mencoba mengungkapkan maksud kedatangganya ke kediaman Uchiha.

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya. Ingin rasanya ia tertawa, menetawakan keturunan satu-satunya kelurga Akasuna tersebut. Menemui kakaknya! Bahkan selama ini Sasori selalu membahas bisnis dengan kakaknya di kantor, bukan di rumah. Itachi menyeringai ketika ia ingat ada hubungan apa Sasori dengan Deidara, orang yang amat dicintainya.

Itachi mengisyaratkan pemuda Akasuna tersebut untuk duduk dan pemuda itu menurutinya. Itachi mulai menyamankan tubuhnya di sofa yang berseberangan dengan Sasori. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Sasori dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Kau jauhilah Deidara!" seru Itachi masih memasang wajah dinginnya, "Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan milikku."

Sasori mengernyit tidak mengerti akan ucapan adik pertama Sai tersebut. Ia memaksa tersenyum walau terasa kaku. Milikku! Apa maksud dari ucapan tersebut? Deidara bukanlah barang yang bisa diakui seenaknya kepemilikannya. Deidara adalah manusia. Sasori berusaha bersikap tenang menghadapi pandangan menusuk itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" seru Sasori seolah tidak paham akan perkataan Itachi.

"Heh, jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti!"

"Kami akan menikah sebulan lagi!" seru Sasori tersenyum seolah menang.

Itachi menurunkan tangannya. Tanpa sadar rahangnya mengeras mendengar ucapan Sasori. Uchiha tidaklah pernah kalah. Ia tidak pernah kehilangan apa yang menjadi incarannya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan apa yang menjadi miliknya akan menjadi milik orang lain.

Itachi bangkit dari sofa. Matanya semakin tajam menusuk Sasori. Tak akan ada yang bisa memiliki Deidara kecuali dirinya. ia berjalan menerjang Sasori.

"Aku lebih memilih menghabisimu dari pada membiarkan Deidara jadi milikmu!"

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Jiraiya menelan ludahnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Mengapa semua begitu amat rumit. Pernikahan itu tidaklah boleh terjadi, namun ia juga tak ingin nasib bocah tak berdosa yang masih belum menatap dunia itu tak jelas. Ia menghela nafas berat.

"Pernikan itu bisa dilaksanakan sampai akhir bulan," seru Jiraiya dengan berat.

Sai nampak berfikir. Sampai akhir bulan! Bukankah itu terlalu mendadak. Batas itu adalah tiga hari lagi. Ia tidak yakin persiapan itu akan terlaksana hanya dalam tiga hari. Karena ia yakin, ayahnya akan menginginkan pesta pernikahan yang meriah untuk 'anak' kesayangannya.

"Tapi, Pastur?" seru Sai namun Jiraiya memotong kalimat putra sulung Fugaku tersebut.

"Itu waktu yang tepat sebelum musim dingin tiba atau kalian harus menunggu ketika musim semi tiba.

Musim semi, itu terlalu lama bahkan jika menunggu musim itu tiba, bayi Naruto keburu lahir duluan. Dan tanpa bisa mencari hari lain, Sai dan Fugaku menyetujui hari yang telah ditentukan oleh Jiraiya tersebut. Walau dengan berat hati Deidara tidaklah pernah menyetujui pernikahan adiknya tersebut.

Deidara menatap ke arah adiknya yang nampak menunduk. Bagaiman nasib Naruto setelah pernikahan itu terjadi. Ia tidak akan memaafkan sasuke, jika pemuda brengsek itu berani menyentuh adiknya. Ia berharap semoga Sai mau menepati janjinya. Ya… hanya Sai yang bisa ia harapkan untuk bisa mengawasi adiknya.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu, lalu tak lama setelahnya masuk kepala keluaga yang bernama Iruka tersebut. Ia membungkuk memberi hormat kepada semua yang ada di kamar Fugaku.

"Ada Sasori-san yang ingin menemui anda, Sai-sama!" seru Iruka setelah menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Iya! Mintalah ia untuk menunggu sebentar lagi."

Setelah itu Iruka beranjak pergi dari kamar Fugaku.

Merasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Jiraiya undur diri. Ia tidaklah bisa lama-lama meninggalkan Gereja apa lagi sebentar lagi malam mulai datang.

"Semoga anda cepat sembuh, Fugaku-san!" seru Jiraiya sembari terrsenyum.

"Terima kasih, Pastur! Maaf saya tidak bisa mengantar anda!" seru Fugaku dengan sedikit tidak enak hati karena lagi-lagi merepotkan Jiraiya.

Jiraiya mengangguk lalu mulai berjalan bersama dengan yang lain, keluar dari kamar Fugaku tanpa terkecuali juga Naruto.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

"Lepaskan, Aniki!" seru Sasuke sembari mencoba menjauhkan tubuh kakaknya dari pemuda Akasuna yang kini nampak babak belur.

Awalnya Sasuke hanya ingin keluar rumah. Namun suara jeritan di ruang keluarga menarik langkahnya untuk melihat kejadian yang membuat salah satu pembantunya berteriak. Ia menyusuri jalan menuju ruang keluarga dan menemukan kakaknya tengah duduk di atas perut pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Tangan kanannya memukul wajah Sasori yang telah babak belur, sedangkan tangan kirinya mencengkeram baju depan Sasori.

"Aniki! Kau bodoh!" seru Sasuke hampir frustasi. Kekuatan kakaknya memang tak bisa ditebak, layaknya Deidara. Bahkan ia selama ini selalu kalah ketika aduh jotos dengan Itachi.

"Kau membuat masalah makin rumit!" raut muka Sasuke kian mengeras ketika Itachi tidaklah mau melepaskan Sasori. "Deidara akan semakin membencimu, Bodoh!"

Sontak kalimat terakhir Sasuke mampu menghentikann aksi Itachi. Itachi melepaskan kerah baju Sasori. Ia menunduk menatap wajah Sasori yang penuh memar. Kenapa? Kenapa pemuda di bawahnya lebih bisa mengambil hati Deidara. Apa yang ada di diri Sasori yang tidak dimiliki oleh dirinya. Seorang Itachi Uchiha itu sempurna. Pemuda kaya, tampan, bahkan digilai banyak orang. Tapi kenapa Deidara lebih memilih Sasori yang bahkan hanya hidup dari harta neneknya yang tidak sekaya kelurganya.

Perlahan mata Sasori terbuka. Ia mengerang merasakan tubuhnya terasa nyeri. Ia menatap wajah Itachi yang menunduk dan tertutup poni panjangnya. Dan matanya nampak terkejut ketika ia melihat setetes air jatuh dari wajah Itachi.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

"Maaf, Pastur! Saya tidak bisa mengantar Anda." Seru Sai mencoba meminta maaf karena ia sekali lagi merepotkan Jiraiya.

"Aku bisa mengerti!" ucap Jiraiya lalu tersenyum. Ia menatap Naruto kemudian berjalan mendekat. Ia mengusap helaian pirang milik naruto sembari berucap, "Semoga Tuhan melindungimu, Nak!"

Jiraiya berbalik dan meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

Sai dan yang lainnya kembali masuk. Sesuai apa yang disampaikan Iruka, mereka menuju ruang keluarga untuk menemui Sasori. Bagi Sai, Sasori itu sudah seperti saudaranya, maka dari itu ketika pemuda dari Suna itu berkunjung, ia akan dipersilahakan menuju ruang keluarga. Namun belum sampai ia mencapai ruang keluarga, Iruka datang dengan tergesa ke arah mereka.

"Sai-sama … Itachi-sama…" Iruka mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah, "Itachi-sama menghajar Saasori-san."

Sontak mereka terkejut dan mulai mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang keluarga.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Sasori masih menatap Itachi yang menunduk. Apa yang ia lihat pastilah salah. Itachi kuat. Itachi sombomg. Dan Itachi angkuh seperti yang kebanyakan Uchiha. Tidak mungkin dia …

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Itachi!"

Sasori menatap ke arah pintu. Di sana, Sai nampak murka melihat adik ke sayangannya mengajar sahabat baiknya. Sedangkan Deidara nampak mencoba menekan kemarahannya. Dan Naruto… bocah itu mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang kakaknya ketika menatap mata onik milik Sasuke.

"Kau sama mengecewakan dengan adikmu." Kali ini suara Sai makin penuh amarah.

"Temui kakak di ruang kerja sekarang juga."

Itachi tetap bergeming. Dalam diam ia tertawa. Lihatlah semua orang membela pemuda Akasuna tersebut. Tidak ada yang membelanya satupun. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Pemuda Akasuna itu harus mati bagaimana pun caranya. Dan ia bersumpah akan mendapatkan Deidara kembali.

Itachi bangkit lalu berbalik. Ia berjalan menuju kakaknya sembari menunduk. Dalam hati ia terus saja mengumpat bahkan Deidara bukanlah untuk Sasori.

"Dei, bantulah Sasori untuk mengobati lukanya. Dan kau Sasuke, bawa Naruto ke kamarnya. Ia harus isrirahat." Ucap Sai lalu berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya.

Naruto menatap Saske takut ketika bungsu Uchiha tersebut mengulurkan tangannya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukan terhadap kakaknya, tak ingin bersama Sasuke. Namun tatapan Deidara membuat Naruto ikut Sasuke ke kamarnya.

Setelah ruang keluarga sepi, Deidara beranjak mendekat ke arah Sasori yang mulai duduk. Ia segera memeluk pemuda itu dan mengeratkan tangannya dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Danna!" seru Deidara dengan suara yang bahkan terdengar bercampur aduk.

"Hey.. aku kuat, Dei!" jawab Sasori membalas kalimat Deidara.

"Tapi kau tak pernah berkelahi!" Ucap Deidara sembari melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap wajah Sasori yang lebam. Ia mengulurkan tangan ke arah sudut bibir sasori yang mengeluarkan darah. Ia mengusap darah itu hingga membuat Sasori mengerang.

"Apa sakit?" tanyanya cemas.

"Tidak, jika kau berikan ciuman!" ujar Sasori menggoda pujaan hatinya tersebut.

Pipi Deidara merona mendengarnya. Dan ia mendaratkan kecupan singkat di kening Sasori sebelum ia mengajak Sasori ke kamarnya untuk mengobati luka di wajahnya dan juga tubuhnya.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Itachi harus merasakan kemarahan kakaknya. Memangnya apa salahnya memukul orang yang telah mengambil Deidara dari sisinya. Tanpa ia sadari jika Deidara bukanlah siapa-siapanya. Ia menunduk. Untuk kesekian kalian ia harus pasrah dinistakan dalam Tears. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Mengapa sangat sulit hanya untuk bisa hidup bersama Deidara.

"Kau tidak seharusnya memukul Sasori!" ucap Sai tegas, "Apa salahnya dia datang ke sini."

"Salah… dia salah karena mengambil Deidara." Untuk pertama kalinya ia berani menjawab kalimat kakaknya.

Sai mengehala nafas. Bukankah semua salah Itachi. Kalau saja Itachi tidak meniduri Deidara waktu itu, pasti semuanya tidak lah seperti ini. Mereka tetap bisa bersahabat, dan Sasori juga tidak akan hadir di tengah-tengah mereka. Namun sayangnya semua sudah terlanjur.

"Tapi bukan seperti itu caranya. Kau hanya akan membuat Deidara semakin membencimu."

"Bulan depan mereka akan menikah, Sai-nii! Dan mendengar itu rasanya aku ingin memukul Sasori."

Sai berjalan mendekati adiknya. Ia duduk di samping Itachi lalu menatap mata adiknya dalam-dalam.

"Masih ada waktu, Chi! Kau bisa membuat Deidara mencintaimu lagi dengan cara yang lebih tulus. Jadilah adik kakak yang dulu. Jangan selalu terpengaruh adikmu." Ucap Sai panjang lebar.

Mata itachi membulat. Ia memang sudah banyak dipengaruhi Sasuke akhir-akhir ini. Bukankah dulu ialah yang sering mempengaruhi adiknya tersebut. Tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia yang terlihat lemah. Masih ada waktu sebelum mereka menikah.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Sasuke berusaha membantu Naruto untuk naik ke tempat tidur. Makin hari bocah itu makin berat saja. Heh, tentu saja! Usia kandungannya semakin tua. Ia menatap mata _shapire_ yang selalu takut ketika menatapnya tersebut. Sampai kapan bocah itu takut kepada dirinya. Apa wajahnya begitu mengerikan. Cukup sudah author menistakan Uchiha. Sasuke itu tampan. Dan dambaan semua wanita walau ia lebih suka pria.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, Bocah!" seru Sasuke sembari tiduran di samping Naruto, "kau membuat juniorku tak nyaman."

Naruto mendelik, ia menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi Sasuke.

"Kau takut, Heh!" ujar Sasuke tanpa melepas pandangannya dari langit-lagit. Ia tertawa kecil, "Bagaimana kalau kita 'bermain' sebentar." Ia menyeringai lalu menatap Naruto, "Aku tidak akan main kasar."

Dan bodohnya Sai sudah membiarkan Sasuke berduaan dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Dengan pelan dan hati-hati Deidara membantu mengompres wajah Sasori yang mulai sedikit terlihat warna biru. Ia ikut mengernyit ketika melihat Sasori yang nampak kesakitan. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha agar Sasori tidak kesakitan.

"Maaf, Danna!" seru Deidara membuang tatapannya dari Sasori, "Aku selalu membuatmu seperti ini."

"Kau bicara apa, Dei!" Sasori meraih tangannya Deidara dan meletakkan telapak tangan Deidara ke pipinya, "Sentuhammu ini lebih dari cukup mengobati lukaku." Ia tersenyum lalu mencium kening Deidara.

Semoga semuanya tetap seperti ini sampai ia selesai menyiapkan segalanya untuk melamar Deidara. Semoga semuanya tetap indah dan ia bisa hidup bersama dengan Deidara. Dan semoga saja, Author mau mengganti jalan cerita yang sudah ia pikirkan. Ya… semoga saja.

.

.

.

To be Continue…


End file.
